<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Шесть градусов в любую сторону by hirasava</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532960">Шесть градусов в любую сторону</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava'>hirasava</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Не по плану [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Arranged Marriage, Intrigue, M/M, Politics, Romance, Wartime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:46:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Кастиэль предал своего короля, он решил, что лучше всего - скрываться и залечь на дно. Но прошло несколько недель, и ситуация изменилась. Теперь перед Кастиэлем встают новые возможности и возникают новые приоритеты.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Не по плану [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674736">Six Degrees in Either Direction</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D">Annie D (scaramouche)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сколько всего нужно изучить.</p><p>Во-первых, поместье Тернеров. Дин подтверждает некоторые догадки Кастиэля — это одна из немногих общин, которую перестроили для помощи и обслуживания общественности. Охотники поклялись защищать людей, а защищать можно не только оружием. Это также предоставление пищи, крова и основных нужд для выживания. Руфус Тернер — глава Дома Тернеров и хороший друг Дина — оставил поместье в руках Бобби Сингера, поскольку навыки Руфуса больше подходят для фронта.</p><p>— Всего пара общин? — спрашивает Кастиэль. — Конечно, их должно быть больше.</p><p>— Чаще всего местные жители сами справляются, — говорит Дин. — Школы, мэрии, в общем, все по возможности вносят свой вклад. Крупные охотничьи Дома расположены вдоль главных магистралей, и пока этого достаточно.</p><p>Они разговаривают, гуляя по парку — так решил Дин. Когда первый шок прошел, он воспользовался возможностью познакомить Кастиэля с окрестностями. Сначала отвел его обратно в лазарет, где, как он объяснил, оказывают только базовую первую помощь и держат выздоравливающих и менее критичных пациентов, переведенных из больницы в городе. Затем показал двор поместья, который оказался ненамного менее оживленным, чем площадь снаружи: люди сновали по своим делам, укладывали коробки или возились с оборудованием; кто-то стоял и просто разговаривал. Кастиэль не отходит от Дина, и тот указывает на огромный герб Тернеров, вырезанный в арке, а затем рассказывает обо всех зданиях вокруг.</p><p>— На южной-восточной стороне довольно свободно, — говорит Дин. — Мы знаем о рисках для безопасности и устанавливаем защиту везде, где можем. Никто не хочет, чтобы местные нервничали или попали в ловушку, понимаешь?</p><p>— Да, — отвечает Кастиэль. — А ты... полагаю, у тебя здесь тоже есть свои обязанности?</p><p>— Да, каждый тянет свою лямку. Я живу с Бенни, у него комната наверху... — Дин поворачивается, щурясь от солнечного света, и указывает на высокий угол одного из зданий. — Пять лестничных пролетов, неплохая тренировка для моих бедер.</p><p>— Очень красивых бедер, — подмечает Кастиэль.</p><p>Дин ухмыляется.</p><p>— Значит не зря я столько над ними работал.</p><p>Примечательно, что Кастиэль способен сохранять любые сведения рядом с Дином. Воспоминания не лгут — Дин все такой же неотразимый, теплый и живой, и настолько <i>реальный</i>, что по сравнению с ним остальной мир кажется менее существенным. Губы Кастиэля все еще покалывает от поцелуев Дина, а шее по-прежнему тепло там, где Дин уткнулся в него носом. Они так близко, что при движении их плечи и руки соприкасаются. По правде сказать, Кастиэль заслуживает медали за то, что вообще может сохранять ясную голову.</p><p>— Ты остаешься? — спрашивает Дин. От прямоты вопроса Кастиэль вздрагивает. Прямота взгляда Дина тоже поражает. — Бенни не будет возражать. Это ради общего дела.</p><p>— Ты готов выгнать своего соседа?</p><p>— Это его комната, — радостно напоминает Дин, — Но да, почему бы и нет.</p><p>— А своей у тебя нет?</p><p>— Нет, я тут просто проездом. Ну, то есть я проезжал мимо, но... — Дин пожимает плечами. — Обычно я на передовой. Или даже за пределами фронта. Я был в Стэнфорде во время последнего переворота, когда пришла телеграмма от Эша насчет Сэма. Я тут же бросил все, рванул к нему и, как ты знаешь, получил от тебя письмо.</p><p>— Я не сержусь на тебя, — быстро говорит Кастиэль. — Ты упоминал об этом. Я давно на тебя не злюсь.</p><p>Улыбка Дина, которая почти не сходила с его лица с момента их встречи, смягчается. Он быстро качает головой. Его глаза не отрываются от Кастиэля, словно он тоже не уверен в реальности этого разговора.</p><p>— Правда? — тихо спрашивает он.</p><p>— Конечно, — отвечает Кастиэль. Дин так близко, что можно взять его за руку. Дин даже позволяет ему это. — Так где же Сэм?</p><p>— Я отвез его к Эллен и нашим родителям. Поднялась шумиха, но мы заставили их слушать, и Сэм теперь помогает раскрыть планы Люцифера.</p><p>— Эллен за вас?</p><p>— Да, она финансирует все это дело. — Дин откидывает голову назад. Кастиэль понимает, что речь об устройстве поместья Тернеров и того, что за его пределами. — Только никому не говори, это наш маленький секрет.</p><p>— Я думал, вы независимы от Совета. Судя по газетам, вас заклеймили отступниками.</p><p>Дин, веселясь, преувеличенно качает головой.</p><p>— Все очень сложно.</p><p>— Как всегда, — соглашается Кастиэль. — А, понятно. Эллен нельзя явно выбирать чью-то сторону. В условиях такого раскола Совета спикер должен сохранять нейтралитет, или он рискует потерять свое кресло. Поэтому она заставила тебя делать за нее всю работу.</p><p>Дин пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Порой приходится работать внутри системы.</p><p>— Но почему ты не вернулся на фронт после встречи с Сэмом?</p><p>Дин удивленно поднимает брови.</p><p>— Потому, что здесь ближайшее к тебе конспиративное жилье, которое ты мог бы найти. Роулиншир, да? Вы с сестрой должны были скрываться где-то поблизости. Вот я и пришел сюда, бросил весточку по радио и затаился.</p><p>Кастиэль пристально смотрит на него.</p><p>— Ты пришел ради меня? Чтобы мне легче было тебя найти?</p><p>Дин постукивает указательным пальцем по виску.</p><p>— У меня и правда в этой башке есть мозги, Кас.</p><p>У Кастиэля даже не хватает духу отругать Дина за это уничижительное замечание. Он выпускает его руку, но лишь для того, чтобы просунуть пальцы под рубашку Дина, вцепиться в ткань и потянуть.</p><p>— Ох, — очень довольно выдыхает Дин. — <i>Привет</i>.</p><p>— Замри на минуту, — приказывает Кастиэль и наклоняется к нему. Дин все еще улыбается, когда Кастиэль целует его — быстро, просто выражая удивление, благодарность и удовольствие. Поцелуй вышел бы гораздо менее целомудренным, не будь они в общественном месте. Кастиэль отстраняется первым, опускает взгляд и пытается напомнить себе, что такие действия все еще сопряжены с риском.</p><p>— Эй, — Дин касается подбородка Кастиэля, мягко поднимая его лицо, чтобы их глаза снова встретились. — Что такое?</p><p>— Я только что смирился с тем, что сам себя выдал, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Дюжина человек, если не больше, видели... нашу близость, и если ты не целуешь всех подряд, то мое присутствие скоро станет общеизвестным.</p><p>Дин покаянно морщит нос, но отвечает без сожаления.</p><p>— Во-первых, здесь тебя никто не тронет, потому что за поместье отвечает Бобби, а ты моя лучшая половина, так что тебе даже не нужно переходить на нашу сторону или что-то типа того. Ты уже один из нас. А во-вторых, кого это, черт побери, я могу тут ходить и соблазнять?</p><p>— Не знаю, — оправдывается Кастиэль. — Ты... ты пытался удалить татуировку.</p><p>— Потому что думал: она <i>не работает</i>! — восклицает Дин. — Дни напролет, куда ни глянь — вся эта фигня, и у меня в голове вертелись самые страшные сценарии. Не знаю, я думал, что ты наверняка уже вывел свою, потому что вообще не хотел ее; ты сам сказал мне, что больше не хочешь этой связи, вот я и подумал — может, ты уже уничтожил ее, а я даже не почувствовал, ведь она не работает!</p><p>Кастиэль косится на него.</p><p>— С чего бы это брачная татуировка перестала работать?</p><p>Дин стонет.</p><p>— В моей голове это казалось вполне логичным. Там же, помнишь, была дополнительная привязка сверху, и я подумал, может, она все испортила или типа того, — он пожимает плечами, наклоняет голову и смущенно скребет щетину на щеке. — У меня выдался плохой день, и это имело смысл. Если татуировка не работает, может, ты уже умер, а я даже не в курсе.</p><p>— Но ты же тогда узнал. Почувствовал отдачу и понял, что я все еще где-то есть.</p><p>— Да. Так вот почему ты написал об этом в своем письме? Сообщил, что не против, если я удалю татуировку?</p><p>— Да, я думал, что ты начал удалять ее, но потом замялся из-за... чего-то. И решил, что тебе нужно мое разрешение.</p><p>— Значит, ты <i>не хочешь</i> ее удалять, — осторожно произносит Дин.</p><p>Шея у Кастиэля горит.</p><p>— Нет. Я решил, что если ты хочешь удалить татуировку, то должен сделать это сам. Я не буду принимать в этом никакого участия.</p><p>— А, — Дин всегда так делает — качает головой и изображает глубокую задумчивость, хотя его стремительный ум уже обдумал все аспекты и пришел к выводу, который ему очень нравится. — Круто.</p><p>— Мне жаль, что у тебя был плохой день, — искренне говорит Кастиэль.</p><p>Озорной огонек снова загорается в глазах Дина.</p><p>— Зато отныне и впредь все будет просто зашибись.</p><p>Во дворе полно народу, но когда Кастиэль небрежно оглядывается по сторонам, кажется, будто все заняты своими делами. Если где-то и мелькают любопытные взгляды, им хватает вежливости не пялиться в открытую. Кастиэль знает, что слишком расслабился, хотя нужно быть настороже, но его сердце продолжает выстукивать упрямую эгоистичную молитву — <i>дайте мне это, пожалуйста, просто дайте</i>.</p><p>— Ты сделаешь все ради моей безопасности, — говорит Кастиэль.</p><p>— Да, — подтверждает Дин, — но я знаю, что иногда, сколько ни старайся, ничего не выходит. Однако я правда думаю, что здесь тебе будет хорошо. Мои приятели знают о тебе. Знают, что ты сделал для меня и для Сэма.</p><p>— А, значит, ты рассказывал обо мне, — кивает Кастиэль. — А я все думал, почему твоя подруга Чарли так быстро притащила меня прямо к тебе.</p><p>Дин пытается небрежно пожать плечами, но его выдают порозовевшие кончики ушей.</p><p>— Ну, немного.</p><p>Кастиэль делает глубокий вдох.</p><p>— Ладно.</p><p>Он говорил себе, что ему достаточно снова увидеть Дина. То, что он получил его улыбку, дотронулся до него и поцеловал — просто огромный бонус.</p><p>— Что еще ты хотел мне показать?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В последние недели Кастиэль общался с Дином только через его радиопередачи. По радио речь Дина тщательно модулируется — тон остается ровным, слова ясными — по большей части, ругательства либо сглажены, либо их совсем нет. Однако во многих отношениях этот «вежливый» Дин гораздо честнее и откровеннее того Дина, которого Кастиэль знал до расставания на побережье Илчестера. Почти все их разговоры с глазу на глаз тогда были полны предположений, осторожности и эмоциональных ловушек; оглядываясь назад, Кастиэль не знает, как вообще все это переносил.<p>Нынешний Дин, который сейчас ведет Кастиэля вверх по винтовой лестнице — одновременно и тот, и другой. Он ругается, шутит, спотыкается на словах, слишком громко смеется. Но еще он сияет, когда Кастиэль выражает свое восхищение организацией общины, к созданию которой приложил руку Дин. Он также шокирующе откровенен, признавая свою злость из-за того, сколько времени потребовалось, чтобы побудить людей к действию.</p><p>— Видишь ли, мама была убеждена, что дедушка Сэмюэль на нашей стороне, — говорит Дин. — Он ее отец и последние пару лет отношения между нами и той частью семьи улучшились, поэтому она изо всех сил старалась не думать о худшем. Даже когда я рассказал ей, что мы выяснили о связях дедушки с антироялистами, и о том, что ты узнал от Майкла, и как Люцифер дергал за ниточки, она все равно захотела выслушать его версию событий.</p><p>— О. Должно быть, это было очень неприятно.</p><p>— Да уж. У меня не было времени на разборки, поэтому я ушел, — Дин говорит это небрежно, как бы между прочим, хотя Кастиэль знает, как сложно далось ему это решение. — Но это в прошлом. Линии продолжают двигаться. Теперь мама — часть нашей связи с другими Домами и делает все необходимое.</p><p>— Вероятно, тебе все равно было крайне трудно оставить своих родителей.</p><p>— О, помнишь, в Илчестере была только мама? Папа искал Сэма. В общем, со мной поехали Виктор, Джо и еще пара человек, так что у меня была надежная поддержка для начала, понимаешь? Мы довольно далеко отъехали от города, когда Люцифер взорвал корабль Майкла.</p><p>Они добираются до площадки пятого этажа, и Кастиэль тяжело прислоняется к стене, чтобы отдышаться, пока Дин вглядывается в ближайшее окно. Потолок здесь гораздо ниже, чем на этажах, через которые они только что прошли, но окна вдоль одной стороны стены наполняют помещение теплом и таким образом нейтрализуют потенциальную клаустрофобию. Стекла в окнах давно не мыли, но Кастиэль может разглядеть крыши соседних зданий, дворы и коридоры между ними, а также машины, припаркованные в поле. Может быть, даже сам Ист-Ханаан в отдалении.</p><p>— После этого, — продолжает Дин, — практически все бежали в панике, поэтому я со своей командой... Скажем так, мы стали маяком во время шторма. К нам медленно, но верно стекались люди. Папа пришел первым — он всегда прикрывал мне спину, но, думаю, еще и из-за своих давних подозрений относительно дедушки. И после этого папа забрал маму. Ура!</p><p>Кастиэль совершенно не может найти ничего утешительного в этом. Все добрые слова звучат бесполезно и безвкусно даже в его голове.</p><p>Когда Дин начинает отворачиваться к ближайшей двери, мысль, что тот может решить, будто ему вообще все равно, пугает Кастиэля.</p><p>— Ты не должен мне этого говорить, — выпаливает он.</p><p>Дин явно не верит своим ушам и разворачивается.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Это страшно деликатные вещи. Твой брат пропал, мать где-то там, отец, возможно, в опасности...</p><p>— И ты исчез бог знает куда, — добавляет Дин.</p><p>Кастиэль вспыхивает.</p><p>— Это не... <i>Дин</i>.</p><p>— Ка-ас, — тянет Дин, и в его глазах появляется лукавое веселье. Он стоит, прислонившись к двери, положив одну руку на дверную ручку, его тело — сплошная линия силы. Кастиэль не знает, намеренная ли эта поза, вызванная подчеркнуть его привлекательность, но даже так она работает. — Я говорю тебе это, потому что хочу, и мне офигенно приятно это говорить.</p><p>— Дин, — неловко бормочет Кастиэль, — я только приехал, мы едва начали наверстывать упущенное...</p><p>— Ты очень рисковал, приехав сюда. <i>Ужасно</i> рисковал, и будь я на твоем месте, даже не знаю, хватило бы у меня смелости сделать это без конкретной поддержки. А ты сделал это для меня. Я же не слепой.</p><p>Кастиэль не в состоянии сдвинуться со своего места у стены напротив Дина. Только и может смотреть на него, сбитый с толку жгучим желанием <i>защитить</i>, закипающим в груди, хотя, вообще-то, именно Кастиэль должен сейчас полагаться на защиту Дина.</p><p>— Я сделал это не ради твоей откровенности передо мной, — говорит Кастиэль.</p><p>Дин с улыбкой кивает.</p><p>— Я знаю. Заходи.</p><p>Он поворачивается и плечом распахивает за собой дверь.</p><p>За дверью оказывается узкая комната, с серыми стенами, наклонным потолком и одним окном из матового стекла, которое, кажется, больше подходит для вентиляции, чем для обзора. Есть две койки, которые технически расположены на противоположных сторонах комнаты, но та настолько маленькая, что обитатели коек при желании могут толкнуть и разбудить друг друга. Дин снимает ботинки у двери, поэтому Кастиэль тоже разувается, прежде чем перейти на сторону Дина, отделенную клетчатой и кожаной одеждой, висящей на стене.</p><p>— Садись, где хочешь. Я не ждал гостей, но тут убрано, честное слово, — Дин падает на пол и заглядывает под свою койку. Затем достает сумку и начинает в ней рыться. — Ну а ты? Чем там занимался?</p><p>Стульев в комнате нет, но на полу лежит небольшая стопка одеял, где можно устроиться. Кастиэль берет себе одно.</p><p>— Я остановился у своей сестры. Хотя, думаю, ты и так об этом знаешь.</p><p>Дин откидывается на корточки и смотрит на Кастиэля.</p><p>— Но я все равно хочу услышать твой рассказ.</p><p>В свете всего пережитого Дином кажется глупым говорить об этом, но Кастиэль все же рассказывает. О Рексфорде, коттедже Анны, библиотеке, работе в «Автозаправке и сопутствующих товарах», и его помощи Анне в коммуникационной сети. Дин слушает, ловит каждое его слово. Он внимателен и любопытен и иногда задает вопросы, на которые Кастиэль всячески старается ответить.</p><p>— Но это же игра в одни ворота, — говорит Дин. — То есть вы с сестрой посылаете сообщения, но ответов с островов к вам не поступает.</p><p>— Никто не знает, кто такая Анна, с точки зрения ее происхождения. Она отказалась от своей истории. Я же вполне доволен быть в ее тени.</p><p>— Вы так заботитесь друг о друге. Я знал, что у тебя получится. В общем, это тебе. — У Дина на коленях лежит бесформенный сверток, завернутый в газету, который он достал из вещмешка в середине рассказа Кастиэля о своей недавней деятельности.</p><p>Кастиэль берет у Дина сверток и тут же понимает, что это такое.</p><p>— Письма?</p><p>— Да, я держал их для тебя. Рэйчел прислала их мне.</p><p>— Рэйчел? — эхом отзывается Кастиэль. — <i>Моя Рэйчел</i>?</p><p>Дин закатывает глаза.</p><p>— Да, твоя Рэйчел. После нашего побега Майкл отправил ее и кучу других людей обратно за море в качестве... «дисциплинарного взыскания». По крайней мере, так она сказала в скрытом сообщении.</p><p>Кастиэль дрогнул.</p><p>— Рэйчел передала весточку? Несмотря на отключение связи?</p><p>— Да, она <i>первая</i> связалась с нами. Создала еще одну линию разведки, одобренную милой и четкой Наоми... Не знаю, как нынче называется их фракция.</p><p>— И Майкл ничего об этом не знает?</p><p>Дин прижимает палец к губам.</p><p>— Ни слова.</p><p>— Но с чего бы это Рэйчел?.. Зачем <i>Наоми</i> держать с вами связь?</p><p>— Они с Эллен все еще хотят как-то это спасти, — отвечает Дин. — Их несбыточная мечта нетленна, несмотря на колотящих друг друга Майкла с Люцифером. Дамы, конечно, не все мне рассказывают, но делятся ровно настолько, чтобы переговоры оставались открытыми. Насколько я понимаю, они могут делать все, что им заблагорассудится, я же счастлив получить подробную информацию о приказах Майкла — о припасах, войсках, о чем угодно. Это помогает нам понять его движения и помочь населению на местах.</p><p>Итак, Рэйчел тайно поддерживает контакт с Дином, Наоми тайно подрывает приказы Майкла, а Эллен тайно поддерживает Дина и его подпольную радиостанцию. Больше всего Кастиэля удивляет не все эти тайные делишки, а то, что Эллен таким образом обойдет короля.</p><p>Кастиэль понимает, что Совет еще не отказался от попыток вступить в бой с королевскими братьями и заставить их отступить. Вот только Эллен не может твердо стоять на своем, ведь континентальные Дома расколоты — одни за Майкла, другие за Люцифера, некоторые против всех. В таком случае Эллен, скорее всего, ищет альтернативные способы действий, возможно, с Наоми в качестве союзника.</p><p>— Видимо, они замышляют предательство, — говорит Кастиэль. — Делают все, что подрывает усилия короля. Рафаэль — регент Михаила при дворе, он очень хитер и предан.</p><p>— Да, я слышал о нем, — отвечает Дин. — Честно говоря, я не очень разбираюсь в этом. Может, письма расскажут тебе больше.</p><p>Кастиэль снова обращает внимание на пачку писем у него на коленях. На первый взгляд, с письмами было бы проще работать, но кто знает, каково их содержание. Кастиэль разворачивает сверток, открывая верхний конверт со знакомыми каракулями Бальтазара.</p><p>— Они в полном порядке, — Дин садится на пол рядом с ногами Кастиэля. Так Кастиэль видит макушку Дина; его волосы светлее, чем ему запомнилось, хотя, возможно, они выгорели на солнце. — Я их рассортировал — самые старые сверху, а свежие внизу. Те, что пришли по шифровке, перевели.</p><p>— Спасибо, — искренне благодарит Кастиэль.</p><p>Дин бормочет в ответ, но в основном он наблюдает, как Кастиэль изучает конверты и пишет на них имена. Кастиэль не подпрыгивает, ощутив руку Дина на своем колене, но откладывает письма, когда тот упирается подбородком ему в бедро.</p><p>— Что? — спрашивает Кастиэль.</p><p>Под таким углом глаза Дина кажутся больше, шире, полными бесконечного озорства и любопытства.</p><p>— А что у тебя с волосами, Зеленые Крыши?(1)</p><p>— Это часть моей маскировки. И волосы у меня сейчас рыжие, а не зеленые. Или ты не дальтоник, не умеющий различать цвета?</p><p>— Нет, это отсылка к... ты меня разыгрываешь, да?</p><p>Кастиэль вскидывает голову.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— О господи, — Дин вздыхает, закрыв глаза, и прижимается лбом к бедру Кастиэля. — Кас, я так рад, что ты здесь.</p><p>— Я тоже.</p><p>Письма очень важны, но есть еще много важных вещей. Кастиэль кладет руку на голову Дина, нежно проводя пальцами по прядям волос. Дин вздыхает от этого прикосновения, и Кастиэль думает, что такого понимания между ними не было никогда. Если все будет хорошо и они постараются, так будет и дальше.</p><p>— Спасибо, что помог Сэму, — говорит Дин.</p><p>Кастиэль проглатывает автоматический протест и вместо этого говорит:</p><p>— Мне бы очень хотелось увидеть его снова.</p><p>— Я все устрою, — клянется Дин.</p><p>— Пожалуй... — Кастиэль похлопывает по стопке писем. — Я прочту их позже.</p><p>Дин поднимает голову, показывая Кастиэлю свою улыбку.</p><p>— Круто. Положи их в свою... Эй, у тебя же нет сумки. А почему ее нет?</p><p>— Она в машине. Это не моя машина, а Анны.</p><p>— Сестра подбросила тебя сюда?</p><p>— Она сейчас в одном из пунктов для беженцев, с кем-то разговаривает.</p><p>— Анна <i>здесь</i>?! — восклицает Дин. — О господи, Кас, она в курсе, что ты со мной?</p><p>— Хм, — Кастиэль растерянно моргает. — Ну, не знаю. Думаю, при желании она очень легко может узнать об этом, ведь у нас в столовой было полно зрителей.</p><p>Он озадаченно смотрит, как Дин вздыхает и снова поднимается на ноги.</p><p>— Она надерет мне задницу, — стонет Дин. — Она твоя старшая сестра, я знаю, как это бывает. Мне нужно пойти поздороваться.</p><p>— <i>Не обязательно</i>. Хотя ты прав. Нам пора идти.</p><p>Дин смеется, но все же целует Кастиэля в щеку, после чего они приступают к трудному спуску вниз, чтобы найти Анну.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Кастиэль должен был спросить:<p>— Что Сэм рассказал тебе о ней?</p><p>— Что у нее крутой нрав, — отвечает Дин. После спуска на пять пролетов и прохода через три здания им выпадает шанс еще немного поболтать до встречи с Анной. — И что она настойчиво пытала его обо мне, а значит, я в большом долгу перед ним за защиту моей чести. Но это лишь его слова, а он придурок, так что, возможно, он солгал.</p><p>— Сомневаюсь, — отвечает Кастиэль, — но подозреваю, что допрос был взаимным.</p><p>Дин резко останавливается, почти заставляя Кастиэля врезаться прямо в него.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Сэм кажется мне человеком, способным дать отпор. Если Анна расспрашивала его о тебе, то он, без сомнения, сделал то же самое и в отношении меня.</p><p>Кастиэль легко представлял себе это — он видел, как Анна с Сэмом обсуждали выпуски новостей по телевизору, потому вполне логично, что они могли спорить и на другие, более близкие к семье темы. Кастиэль даже не смущается по этому поводу. Да и как ему смущаться, когда Дин расплывается в улыбке, а его рука небрежно покоится на руке Кастиэля, словно ему и в голову не приходит мысль о разумной дистанции между ними?</p><p>Дин постукивает пальцем по носу Кастиэля.</p><p>— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей.</p><p>Они легко находят Анну — та все еще в центре для беженцев, хотя к моменту их прихода она, по-видимому, в одном из углов успела создать дискуссионный кружок на стульях. При виде Дина с Кастиэлем Анна встает; остальные, заметив их, тоже. Некоторые даже сразу узнают Кастиэля и склоняют головы в быстром неформальном поклоне.</p><p>— Привет, ты, должно быть, Анна, — говорит Дин, протягивая руку. — Дин Винчестер.</p><p>Анна принимает рукопожатие.</p><p>— Да неужели.</p><p>Дин ухмыляется.</p><p>— Он так много рассказывал мне о тебе.</p><p>— Взаимно. Хотя нет, — Анна бросает взгляд на Кастиэля. — <i>Совсем наоборот</i>.</p><p>— Правда? — Дин поворачивается к Кастиэлю с преувеличенным выражением обиды и хватается за сердце. — Ты никогда не рассказывал ей обо мне?</p><p>Кастиэль прочищает горло.</p><p>— Я боялся, что стоит мне открыть о тебе рот, и я уже не остановлюсь, тогда Анне станет тошно и она вышвырнет меня из своего дома.</p><p>Анна пристально смотрит на него, а потом заливается хриплым смехом.</p><p>— Ничего себе. Впечатляюще.</p><p>— Спасибо, — благодарит Кастиэль.</p><p>Ближайшая к Анне женщина незаметно поднимается со своего места и кивает Дину, предлагая присесть. Кастиэль тоже отступает, радуясь возможности дать сестре и Дину возможность поговорить. Дин, кажется, особенно взволнован этим шансом и, без сомнения, настолько привык к скепсису Кастиэля, что не поддастся влиянию Анны.</p><p>— У вас тут очень хорошая обстановка, — говорит Анна. — Мне сказали, это что-то новенькое?</p><p>— А, да, официально нам это запрещено, поскольку в нашем округе есть посольство, но сейчас и оно переполнено, — Дин поворачивается к остальным членам круга и радостно машет рукой. — Привет всем! Вы нормально устроились?</p><p>Пока Дин обращается к остальным членам круга, женщина, поднявшаяся со своего места, подходит к Кастиэлю. Она дружелюбно улыбается, и Кастиэль отвечает ей тем же.</p><p>— Я не совсем уверена в протоколе, — признается она. — Как я должна к вам обращаться?</p><p>— Можно просто «Кастиэль», — отвечает он. — В нынешней ситуации у меня нет титула. — Вы связной моей сестры?</p><p>— Да, меня зовут Ханна. Я понятия не имела, кто она и кто вы. Новость оказалась весьма... познавательной.</p><p>— Вы остаетесь здесь?</p><p>Ханна не останется, поскольку у нее есть свой дом в городе, однако она услышала об этом месте и приехала убедиться, что ее родственники в надежных руках. Она объясняет, что официально этого центра не должно существовать, ведь для таких целей могут использоваться только государственные здания, но в условиях переполненности города приходится идти на уступки.</p><p>— Могу я говорить откровенно? — тихо спрашивает Ханна. — Ваша сестра всегда ценила это во мне, так что, предполагаю, вы такой же?</p><p>— Да, я всецело за откровенность, — соглашается Кастиэль.</p><p>Ханна благодарно улыбается, но Кастиэль не упускает из виду, как тревожно она смотрит на Дина.</p><p>— Я всего лишь хочу сказать, как замечательно, что вы позволяете увидеть себя. Я понимаю, конечно, вам пришлось скрываться, однако ваше присутствие дает — или даст — многим из нас огромное утешение и облегчение.</p><p>— Не понимаю, чем это поможет, — хмурится Кастиэль. — Все потому, что я был общественным деятелем?</p><p>— Да, в некотором смысле, — осторожно отвечает Ханна, — но также... надеюсь, вы не обидитесь.</p><p>— Приложу все силы.</p><p>— Когда начались боевые действия, вы исчезли, — говорит Ханна. — Да, происходящее между Его Величеством и изгнанным братом более важно, но вы должны понимать, что для тех, кто наблюдал за вашими подвигами с момента объявления вашей свадьбы, такое внезапное исчезновение было просто... поразительно. Даже огорчительно.</p><p>Кастиэль кивает.</p><p>— Да, я понимаю.</p><p>— В наше время новости, может, и плохо доходят, — продолжает Ханна, — но они все же движутся. Как и слухи. Стало известно, что Дин Винчестер примкнул к охотникам-отступникам, и его видели по всей стране, а вот о вас не было ни слуху ни духу. Люди стали... болтать.</p><p>Это настолько абсурдно, что Кастиэль невольно смеется.</p><p>— Неужели решили, что он расстался со мной?</p><p>Ханна прищуривается, но вроде не обижается.</p><p>— А такое невозможно? У нас было только его слово, что вы в безопасности, и даже это был отчет из третьих, даже четвертых рук. Не описать, скольким из нас пришлось скрывать свою национальность, чтобы не стать мишенью для недалеких местных жителей. Люди неравнодушны к вам и вашей ситуации.</p><p>Взгляд Кастиэля возвращается к Дину, который скрестил руки на груди, а Анна яростно жестикулирует, выражая свои доводы. Дин улыбается и качает головой из стороны в сторону — значит, не обязательно согласен с ней, но пока готов подыграть. Похоже разговор у них продуктивный.</p><p>— Вы слушаете его ночные трансляции? — спрашивает Кастиэль.</p><p>Ханна хмурится от очевидной смены темы разговора.</p><p>— Погодите. Дин — это <i>Разнорабочий</i>?</p><p>— А я его Эммануил.</p><p>Ханна резко вздыхает.</p><p>— О.</p><p>— Вы же поможете мне донести это до народа? — спрашивает Кастиэль. — Не деятельность Дина на радио, а нашу с ним встречу? Я жив и здоров, и если это придает нашим людям мужества, они должны узнать.</p><p>— Думаю, да, — говорит Ханна. — Это вселит надежду.</p><p>Дин не может слышать их разговор, поскольку занят собственным, но в этот момент он смотрит на Кастиэля. И расслабляется, увидев его — возможно, ему нужно убедиться, что Кастиэль все еще тут, или же он рад счастью на лице Кастиэля, а значит, тот еще не успел что-то натворить, за что может схлопотать стулом по голове от Анны.</p><p>Дин никогда еще не был настолько откровенен в своих эмоциях. И Кастиэль понимает почему: сейчас совсем другие времена, и то, что когда-то имело значение, уже пустяк. И все же Кастиэль потрясен этим настолько, что чувствует себя неполноценным; знает же, каким его видят — холодным, чопорным и формальным. Ему нужно развить в себе умение поддерживать Дина, дать понять, что его ценят не только за его действия, но и за него самого.</p><p>Кастиэлю хочется знать, кто такой Дин, без всякой посторонней ерунды.</p><p>— Действительно удивительно, — громко говорит Анна.</p><p>Дин подпрыгивает, Кастиэль тоже — очевидно, они довольно долго смотрели друг на друга, раз потребовался комментарий с галерки.</p><p>— Полагаю, это также положит конец слухам, — тихо добавляет Ханна, стоя за плечом Кастиэля.</p><p>— Что все было напоказ?- тихо говорит Кастиэль. — Нет, не все. <i>Это</i> — наше.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Приезд Кастиэля в поместье Тернеров вовсе не означает, что Дин может все бросить. Ну, он действительно бросает все ради своей экскурсии, показывает Кастиэлю свою комнату и письма, болтает с Анной, но потом долг зовет его вернуться. Дин объясняет, что разведданные постоянно обрабатываются, но он лично готовится к эфиру, поэтому знает, о чем говорит.<p>— Если хочешь, можешь пойти посмотреть, — предлагает Дин.</p><p>— Ты о вашей студии? — уточняет Кастиэль. — А это разрешено?</p><p>— Разумеется.</p><p>«Волшебство», по словам Дина, происходит в здании, которое находится в задней части территории поместья — там лучше контролируется шум. Дин ведет туда Кастиэля и Анну, на второй этаж в большую круглую комнату, вполне годную для конференц-зала, вот только сейчас заставленную разномастной мебелью, заваленную бумагами, картами и электроникой. В одном ее конце стоит похожая на палатку конструкция, каркас которой обшит подушками, а стены и крыша сделаны из материала, напоминающего парашют.</p><p>Тут находятся Бобби и Чарли, и еще несколько человек, которых Кастиэль не знает. Он здесь совсем чужой, но его успокаивает присутствие Анны и то, как Дин говорит своим соотечественникам:</p><p>— Они со мной. Ну, что у вас есть?</p><p>Кастиэль из вежливости отступает, а вот Анна без всяких угрызений совести стоит рядом с Дином и подслушивает разговор. Они говорят быстро, по делу и чаще всего используют жаргон, который Кастиэль не совсем понимает. Упоминают Стэнфорд, где нет изменений, но группа, известная лояльностью к Люциферу, была замечена в направлении последнего известного местопребывания Майкла.</p><p>— Расскажем об этом? — спрашивает Дин свою команду. — А можем пока придержать эту информацию и дать Виктору возможность маневра. Что думаете?</p><p>Так вот чем занимался Дин. Кастиэлю хотелось знать — теперь он знает, и ему приятно. Он пробыл здесь всего несколько часов, на него свалилась уйма новой информации, как, например, тот факт, что именно так выглядит Дин в деле. Кастиэль никогда раньше не видел его по-настоящему в своей стихии, обсуждающим важные вопросы со своими коллегами, слушающим и слушаемым.</p><p>Кастиэль прекрасно видит, насколько отлаженная у них система. Дин окружил себя горсткой важных людей, и те собирают информацию, прежде чем принести ее Дину, где все вовлеченные в процесс обсуждают, что выпустить в эфир, людям. Как только основные решения приняты, остальные отстраняются, позволяя Дину самому обработать заметки и составить материал передачи у себя в голове.</p><p>Кастиэль слегка вздрагивает, услышав, как кто-то прочищает горло. Это Бобби Сингер.</p><p>— Ты уже нашел себе что-нибудь приличное?</p><p>— Я не знаю, что это значит, — отвечает Кастиэль.</p><p>— Я спрашиваю, ты уже поел?</p><p>— Нет, — сообщает Анна, появляясь с другой стороны от Кастиэля, — ничего существенного.</p><p>— Там есть холодное мясо и кофе, — предлагает Бобби. — Угощайтесь. Это твоя сестра?</p><p>— Да, — говорит Кастиэль. — Анна, это Бобби. Дин сказал, что сейчас он хозяин этого поместья.</p><p>Бобби фыркает.</p><p>— Ну, можно сказать и так.</p><p>Из-за плеча Бобби появляется Чарли, все еще вооруженная своим блокнотом.</p><p>— Надо сделать бейджик, Руфусу бы очень понравилось. Привет, Кас! Мило мы тут устроились, да? Все мобильно, легко упаковывается и отправляется — что в некотором роде необходимо, поскольку мы часто перемещаемся.</p><p>— Это была твоя идея или Дина? — спрашивает Кастиэль.</p><p>— О, это был Дин, — говорит Чарли, а Бобби фыркает и уходит по своим делам. — Вообще-то сначала это была шутка — мы немного выпили и злились на одну национальную станцию, которая вконец завралась и настаивала, что все под контролем, мол, спи спокойно, дорогой гражданин! Вряд ли Дин думал, что я действительно запущу эту штуку, но я сделала это, потому что я <i>потрясающая</i>. И раз уж он сказал, что возьмет микрофон, если я выведу нас в эфир, он попал.</p><p>— Вряд ли именно «попал», — замечает Анна. — Кажется, ему это нравится.</p><p>Чарли кивает, явно взволнованная и гордая своим достижением.</p><p>— Это такой катарсис, ты даже не представляешь. Мы не знаем, сколько у нас слушателей, но хоть кому-то донести новости уже хорошо. Ой, мне пора начинать разминку! Вот, ребята, можете взять мои наушники, — она снимает с шеи большие наушники и передает их Кастиэлю. — У нас нет воспроизведения во время записи из-за петли обратной связи, поэтому, если хотите послушать, без них никуда.</p><p>С этими словами она бежит к палатке, на ходу отдавая распоряжения.</p><p>Кастиэль осторожно толкает Анну локтем.</p><p>— Ну, что думаешь?</p><p>— Тут полно народа, — говорит Анна. — Вряд ли мне удастся незаметно стащить у них какое-нибудь оборудование.</p><p>— Анна, — упрекает ее Кастиэль.</p><p>— Честно говоря, шучу я лишь отчасти.</p><p>— Я о Дине. Что ты о нем думаешь?</p><p>Анна мерит его взглядом.</p><p>— Он... очаровательный? Да ладно, братец, тебе не нужно мое мнение. Если ты хочешь именно его, так тому и быть.</p><p>Здесь и сейчас все так просто. Дин — всего лишь часть этого полунезависимого движения, стремящегося защитить гражданское население; Кастиэль — всего лишь один из многочисленных гражданских лиц, которые надеются выйти из конфликта невредимыми. Какая ужасная ирония судьбы, что только во время нынешнего кризиса — хрупкого и изменчивого — Кастиэль может свободно любить Дина. Без тактических преимуществ и скрытых целей.</p><p>— Эй, — мягко говорит Анна. — Давай что-нибудь пожуем.</p><p>В этой комнате есть несколько окон, но они заколочены досками, видимо, чтобы не было шума. Команда занята подготовкой к эфиру, поэтому Кастиэль с Анной находят закуски, о которых упоминал Бобби, и стараются не путаться под ногами. Кастиэль не особенно голоден, но берет протянутый Анной бутерброд, и они садятся на ближайшие стулья.</p><p>Дин с другого конца комнаты ловит взгляд Кастиэля. Он указывает на палатку — очевидно, именно там происходит запись, — а затем постукивает пальцем по губам. Кастиэль кивает, обещая вести себя тихо.</p><p>Только Дин и Чарли входят в палатку, а остальные остаются снаружи, занимаясь электроникой или другими важными делами. Анна ест свой бутерброд и бормочет, что оставила блокнот в машине. Кастиэль поворачивает наушники Чарли так, чтобы они оба могли слушать.</p><p>Одна из охотниц — высокая светловолосая женщина — поднимает руку, чтобы начать обратный отсчет, и в комнате воцаряется выжидательная тишина. Четыре, три, два, один, а затем динамик рядом с ухом Кастиэля оживает.</p><p><i>«Мы в эфире, и вы слушаете меня,</i> — говорит Дин. — <i>Стэнфорд по-прежнему держится, Элль не двигался, но периметр заблокирован».</i></p><p>По рукам Кастиэля пробегают мурашки. Его накрывает сильное ощущение смещения — телу кажется, будто оно должно быть в коттедже Анны, с горячим напитком, свернувшись калачиком в одном из ее кресел, но это не так. Он в чужом месте, окружен чужими людьми и далеко от безопасности дома Анны. Но с другой стороны, этот голос — голос, который много недель был недостижимым волшебством — и он так близко.</p><p><i>«Ходят слухи, что Эм изолировался от родины, и перемен там нет,</i> — говорит Дин. — <i>Информация о восточных магистралях — на них определенно направлено повышенное внимание, так что, вероятно, им перепадет. История повторяется».</i></p><p>Кастиэль всегда чувствует себя ничтожным, когда слушает эти передачи, но сегодня это ощущение еще острее. Поместье Тернеров ошеломляет своими масштабами, но это всего лишь место, и не где-то вблизи от зоны конфликта. У Кастиэля нет никакого влияния на махинации этого кризиса — он не может говорить с Майклом, Люцифером или Домами, вовлеченными в него, и понятия не имеет, как подтолкнуть их к согласию.</p><p>Кастиэль, несмотря на наушники между ними, все равно умудряется взять Анну за руку и нежно ее сжать.</p><p>Сегодняшние новости передаются быстро: ситуация в Стэнфорде устаканилась, но туда никого не впускают и оттуда не выпускают; между силами, расположившимися в этом районе, идет противостояние. Майкл по-прежнему удерживает побережье, а Люцифер — колледж, и кто-то спалил деревья у выезда на ближайшее шоссе, хотя ни одна из сторон ответственность за это пока не взяла.</p><p>Возможно, охотники просто подожгут все деревья в этом районе, заставив Майкла и Люцифера атаковать друг друга напрямую. Но это было бы глупо — город все еще в заложниках, и местные не могут выбраться.</p><p>
  <i>«Если кто-то, пересекающий линию фронта, меня слушает, держитесь там. Помощь уже в пути. А я отключаюсь, всем спокойной ночи».</i>
</p><p>Раздается щелчок, затем кто-то громко хлопает в ладоши, отмечая конец передачи. Шум и болтовня заполняют притихшую комнату, словно весь мир устремляется обратно. Чарли и Дин выползают из палатки через полог сбоку, Чарли кивает в ответ на какие-то слова Дина.</p><p>— Пожалуй, я вернусь в центр, — говорит Анна. — Я с большой пользой провела время, и у меня есть несколько идей, которые хотелось бы обсудить с другими. Ты тут справишься?</p><p>— Думаю, да, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Все в порядке, я знаю, где тебя найти.</p><p>Анна целует его в щеку, и едва уходит, Дин тут же оказывается рядом: садится возле него и толкает его плечом.</p><p>— Вердикт? Это было круто, или <i>неимоверно</i> круто?</p><p>— Дин, вряд ли я специалист по «крутизне».</p><p>Дин закрывает глаза и преувеличенно вздрагивает всем телом, почти как собака. Это очень странно. Он открывает глаза и смотрит прямо на Кастиэля.</p><p>— Никто не произносит мое имя так, как ты.</p><p>— Ты просто смешон.</p><p>— Ой, можно подумать, это что-то новое, — парирует Дин. — Хочешь взглянуть на передающую установку? Тебе понравится, пойдем.</p><p>Никто не обращает внимания, когда Дин ведет Кастиэля через комнату к другой стороне палатки, чтобы показать ему, как устроена установка. Кастиэль почти ничего не понимает из сказанного, но на всякий случай старается запомнить. Действительно, Кастиэль мало интересуется тем, что говорит Дин, больше, как он это говорит — с радостью и гордостью.</p><p>— Эллен и это санкционировала? — спрашивает Кастиэль.</p><p>— Напрямую — нет. Она не может поддерживать нас, но в курсе наших дел. Большинство членов Совета, конечно, недовольны, и это еще одна причина, по которой мы должны оставаться мобильными на случай, если какие-то придурки попытаются нас закрыть.</p><p>— Но почему ты обязан?.. — Кастиэль вздыхает. — Это сложно?</p><p>— Очень, — Дин вскидывает голову. — Ладно, время для бонуса.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>Дин берет со стола один из фонарей на батарейках и снова включает его, увлекая Кастиэля за собой по узкой каменной лестнице, встроенной в стену. Сюда ведут провода от электроники, и Дин болтает об их попытках установить все на максимальной высоте, но это не всегда удается.</p><p>— Вы разве не ретранслируете? — спрашивает Кастиэль. — Для максимального охвата?</p><p>— Да, но это не всегда надежно. Мы используем настоящие вышки, поэтому постоянно приходится шифровать сигнал, чтобы нас не заблокировали, а это требует усилий. Чем меньше вышек нам нужно, тем лучше. Вот и пришли.</p><p>Свет фонаря Дина отбрасывает на комнату не слишком приятное желтое свечение. Этот этаж сильнее загроможден, чем предыдущий, но кое-где мешанина кажется функциональной. Здесь есть несколько радиоприемников, которые, как утверждает Дин, используются для приема сообщений, как только они перенаправляют энергию от генератора.</p><p>— Можешь послать сообщение Рэйчел, — предлагает Дин. — То есть, ты придумай что-нибудь, а тебе его закодируют для отправки.</p><p>— Было бы здорово, — говорит Кастиэль. — Думаю, сначала мне следует прочесть все мои письма, чтобы понять, что писать.</p><p>— Да, точно.</p><p>Здесь есть несколько окон, но в отличие от тех, что внизу, они не заколочены досками. Дин и это объяснил — эта сторона, хотя и небольшая, башни не обращена к остальной части поместья, а выходит на пустырь. Раньше река была гораздо ближе, и тут находился наблюдательный пункт. Кастиэль встает у плеча Дина — стекло здесь тоже грязное, но лес за ним просматривается, как и намек на равнины и воду вдали, хотя детали скрыты ранним туманом.</p><p>Дин крепко прижимается плечом к плечу Кастиэля.</p><p>— Последнюю пару ночей я приходил сюда ненадолго после трансляций, — говорит он. — Просто чтобы собраться с мыслями, понимаешь?</p><p>Кастиэль, может, и не понимает, но ему кажется, он близок к этому. Дину вопреки своим личным несчастьям приходилось держать себя в руках и быть в тонусе; семья крайне важна для него, а именно она и пострадала в последнее время. Кастиэля для утешения тоже не было рядом. Вместо этого он оставил Дина с его сомнениями и страхами.</p><p>Стоит ли тогда удивляться взволнованности, энергичности и чрезмерности Дина с момента прибытия Кастиэля? Дин должен черпать радость везде, где сможет.</p><p>— Твои слушатели, — говорит Кастиэль. — Как думаешь, они заметят, что ты не упомянул обо мне сегодня?</p><p>— Эм, — Дин пожимает плечами. — Ну, не знаю. Думаю, они могут догадаться. Или решат, что я сдался. Блин, тебе что, холодно?</p><p>— Все в порядке, я просто забыл перчатки. Позволь погреть о тебя руки.</p><p>Дин замирает, когда Кастиэль осторожно кладет ладони ему на шею. Не самое очевидное место, но свою функцию выполняет, обеспечивая теплый контакт кожи с кожей, а также вызывает удивленный румянец на шее Дина.</p><p>— Ты такой чудак, — тихо говорит он.</p><p>— Можно подумать, это что-то новое.</p><p>Когда Дин белозубо ухмыляется, Кастиэль думает, что, возможно, пришел его черед согревать.</p><p>Да, совершенно ясно, что с приездом Кастиэля Дин являл собой чистый, хотя иногда и язвительный солнечный свет. Если он хотя бы наполовину так же счастлив, как Кастиэль, то именно так он и выражает себя. В прошлом Кастиэль совершенно не умел отвечать взаимностью, но разве он не сказал, что попробует, будь у него такая возможность? Неправильно, что Кастиэль не может пойти ему навстречу — нет, не просто неправильно, а <i>несправедливо</i>.</p><p>Кастиэль сжимает пальцы, удерживая Дина, и целует его. От прикосновения губ Дин резко вдыхает, его прохладное дыхание касается щеки Кастиэля, и это первая сенсорная перегрузка за ночь.</p><p>Во время их последнего поцелуя, всего лишь несколько часов назад, Кастиэль был потрясен и не мог полностью его испытать. Теперь он может сосредоточиться на дегустации Дина, вдохнуть его, раздвинуть губы Дина и просунуть между ними язык. Кастиэль иногда позволял себе погрузиться в воспоминания о Дине, но в них есть пробелы. Теперь он снова может вспомнить, как Дин наклоняет голову, чтобы углубить поцелуй, шевелит губами, и тихо стонет от удовольствия.</p><p>В этом поцелуе тоска и облегчение. Поцелуи Дина сладки, хотя Кастиэлю кажется, что Дину не понравилось бы такое громкое описание. И все же сладость его поцелуев отрицать нельзя, как и все в нем — то, как он прижимается к Кастиэлю, и его руки скользят ему под куртку, находят его бедра и дергают подол рубашки. Прикосновение кончиков пальцев к коже живота заставляет нервы Кастиэля напрячься самым странным образом — у него перехватывает дыхание, колени сводит судорогой, а соски жаждут прикосновений.</p><p>— Кас, — выдыхает Дин, доказывая, что он не всегда умный, раз прервал поцелуй ради разговора, — ты похудел, — он сжимает талию Кастиэля, доказывая свою точку зрения.</p><p>— Тогда накорми меня, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Корми меня, готовь для меня, как раньше.</p><p>— Да? — шепчет Дин. — Даже если я облажаюсь?</p><p>— Всегда, — настаивает Кастиэль.</p><p>Все хорошо, потому что даже недостатки при желании можно превратить в достоинства. Тогда они только начали постигать это, а теперь могут все исправить. Кастиэль обнимает Дина за плечи и притягивает к себе, прерывая его тихий ответный смех.</p><p>Может, Кастиэль и инициировал поцелуй, однако он оказался совсем не готов к жгучему желанию в животе, которое разлилось по всему телу. Экскурсия больше не интересна — он хочет, а Дин прямо тут. Кастиэль успел забыть эту жажду, как его может трясти, как он хватается за рубашку Дина, чтобы прижать его к себе. Дин недостаточно близко, совсем не так близко, и неважно, что губы их прижаты друг к другу, а Кастиэль обнимает его за плечи, — этого недостаточно.</p><p>Потребность Кастиэля вероятно очевидна, раз Дин осторожно толкает его, пока Кастиэль не касается чего-то бедрами... «Стол», — думает он. Затем колени Дина двигаются между его собственными, он раздвигает ноги, и Дин втискивается между ними. Кастиэль задыхается от явного, чудесного, совершенного права на это; Дин устраивается поудобнее в гостеприимных руках и ногах Кастиэля.</p><p>У Кастиэля мелькает мысль, что он не может — не должен — сейчас позволять этому зайти слишком далеко. Целоваться — неплохо, но для этого не нужно тереться о живот Дина и скользить вниз, туда, где набухает его член. Его возбуждает не только физическое прикосновение, но и сама мысль, кто с ним рядом и с кем он занимается этим. Кастиэль думал, что никогда больше не увидит Дина, но вот он здесь, и Кастиэль стонет ему в рот, и царапает его спину, желая той постыдной нежности, которую, без сомнения, Дин может ему дать.</p><p>Кто-то кашляет. Не Дин, потому что тот все еще прижимается к губам Кастиэля.</p><p>Кастиэль отстраняется с негромким чмоканьем. Перед глазами слегка плывет, но он щурится, пытаясь сосредоточиться. На лестнице, вежливо повернувшись к ним спиной, стоит Чарли.</p><p>— Эй, ребята, ничего не поделаешь, — нарочито громко говорит она, — нам нужны приемники.</p><p>Дин не смотрит на Чарли. Его лоб прижат к виску Кастиэля, глаза полуприкрыты, губы приоткрыты, он тяжело дышит. Руки Дина, все еще лежащие на бедрах Кастиэля, сжимаются сильнее.</p><p>— Это я виноват, — шепчет Кастиэль. Он прижимает руку к подбородку Дина и услужливо поворачивает его к Чарли.</p><p>— Две минуты, — хрипит Дин.</p><p>— Ладно, — соглашается та. — Скоро должен выйти на связь Сэм, так что... и это тоже.</p><p>— Я понял, блин, — говорит Дин. Он все еще не двигается, поэтому Кастиэль осторожно высвобождается, убирая ноги с того места, где он пытался взобраться на Дина. Легкий толчок наконец заставляет Дина отойти назад, давая Кастиэлю пространство, чтобы встать и поправить одежду. Чарли сбегает вниз по лестнице, громко напевая.</p><p>Кастиэля не особо беспокоит его внешний вид, потому что обычно он и так помят. Он бросает взгляд на Дина — тот наклонился вперед, упершись руками в край стола, слегка наклонил голову и глубоко дышит.</p><p>— Прошу прощения, — говорит Кастиэль. — Мне следовало подождать, пока мы не окажемся в каком-нибудь уединенном месте.</p><p>— Чувак, за это извиняться вообще не нужно, — Дин встречается взглядом с Кастиэлем, и жар в нем заставляет Кастиэля быстро отступить назад, чтобы снова не поддаться искушению. — В следующий раз я тоже не откажусь.</p><p>— Очевидно, ты занят. Пойду и я займусь своими письмами, — Кастиэль наблюдает, как Дин выпрямляется и поправляет пиджак. Кастиэль не смотрит на промежность Дина, как бы сильно ни хотелось. — Ты в порядке?</p><p>— Да, — Дин пожимает плечами. — Пошли отсюда.</p><p>Кастиэль первым спускается по лестнице, Дин на безопасном расстоянии следует за ним. Позже будет время для поцелуев, а сейчас машина должна работать дальше. Работа не ждет, и даже Кастиэлю нужно кое-что сделать.</p><p>— Увидимся позже, — бросает он через плечо.</p><p>— Поужинай, — говорит Дин. — Если хочешь, даже в моей комнате, я не против.</p><p>— А. Хорошо. Спасибо.</p><p>Дин кивает, а затем отворачивается, чтобы заняться своими обязанностями вместе с другими охотниками, все еще слоняющимися по комнате.</p><p>Пожалуй, Кастиэлю лучше сначала проверить, как там Анна. Узнать, что она планировала, а затем скорректировать собственные планы. Кастиэль как раз собирается выйти из комнаты, но тут к нему подходит Бобби.</p><p>— Ты идешь в комнату, которую он делит с Бенни?</p><p>— Да, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Я знаю, где она.</p><p>— Тогда вот, держи, — Бобби лезет в карман куртки и достает оттуда огромную связку ключей. Будучи управляющим поместья, ему логично иметь все ключи, но одному богу известно, как он умудряется таскать их с собой или вообще находить в этой мешанине хоть что-нибудь. Бобби отсоединяет нужный ключ, который ничем не отличается от остальных своих собратьев, и протягивает его Кастиэлю. — Он от комнаты и главной двери.</p><p>— О, — удивленно произносит Кастиэль. Он принимает ключ и, движимый вбитым сызмальства протоколом, слегка кланяется. — Спасибо.</p><p>Кажется, хмурое выражение никогда не сходит с лица Бобби, однако он поражен ответом Кастиэля и бормочет что-то непонятное себе под нос. Хотя и беззлобно.</p><p>— Не стесняйся, лады? — говорит Бобби. — Если что-нибудь понадобится.</p><p>— Да, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы не стесняться.</p><p>Бобби фыркает.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хорошо, что обязанности не отпускали Дина до поздней ночи, ведь письма занимают у Кастиэля весь вечер. Он получил послания от Рэйчел, Бальтазара, Наоми, Иниаса и даже одно — полуофициальное — от Габриэля, что само по себе довольно странно. Более поздние в виде телеграмм, но большая часть — письма, и они нетронуты, магическая защита по-прежнему на месте.</p><p>Они дают дополнительный взгляд на происходящее за морем, однако ключевое слово тут — «взгляд». Но бумага — отличный способ передачи информации, поэтому Кастиэль не унывает и сосредотачивается на долгожданном подтверждении: его ближайшие родственники по большей части в безопасности. Бальтазар даже нашел время отправить вырезки из газет со своими комментариями, нацарапанными на пропагандистских статьях Майкла и скабрезные замечания к фотографиям свадьбы Кастиэля. Это успокаивает.</p><p>Когда Кастиэль наконец собирается спать, в поместье Тернеров уже царит тишина; большинство его обитателей либо разъехались, либо разошлись по своим комнатам. Анна ночует в центре для беженцев; наверняка там удобнее, ведь комната Дина — то есть Бенни — холодная, все тепло уходит в каменные стены и пол. Здесь греет только мысль, что Дин рядом и, возможно, вернется позже.</p><p>Устроив себе лежбище на полу, Кастиэль укрывается одеялом и пытается утихомирить мысли. Нужно многое обдумать, но только завтра, на свежую голову.</p><p>Лежа в темноте, он смотрит на серебряный квадрат лунного света на дальней стене, падающий из единственного в комнате высокого окна. Койка Бенни стоит прямо под этим лунным квадратом и сегодня тактично пустует, а койка Дина — за спиной Кастиэля. Пространство на полу довольно узкое, но Кастиэль умудряется поместиться на стороне Дина.</p><p>У Дина здесь мало вещей. Одежда в вещмешке, еще одна пара ботинок, туалетные принадлежности. Может, есть еще что-то, но все, что он нашел — и то случайно — вырезку из журнала под одеялом. На некогда глянцевой странице красуется фотография из их последнего интервью с Чаком в Илчестере, тогда Кастиэль не смотрел на Дина. Кажется, изначально на фотографии были изображены они оба, но часть с Дином оказалась оторвана. Осталось лишь гордое, неулыбчивое лицо Кастиэля, и, смутившись, он быстро прячет свою находку в сумку Дина.</p><p>Кастиэль лежит под одеялом Дина и наслаждается запахом его владельца. Он бесстыдно заворачивается в ткань и глубоко вдыхает.</p><p>День выдался хорошим не только по обычным меркам Кастиэля. Просто хорошим. Веки Кастиэля тяжелеют, и он закрывает глаза.</p><p>Резкий толчок возвращает его в сознание. Нос замерз, и Кастиэль не сразу понимает, что он спал и проснулся от того, что кто-то ходит по комнате.</p><p>— Прости, — шепчет Дин и ставит свои ботинки в угол. Кастиэль зевает и расслабляется. — Слушай, приятель, а почему ты не лег на мою койку?</p><p>— Мы не поместимся вдвоем, — бормочет Кастиэль.</p><p>— Конечно, поместимся, ты же не громила, — говорит Дин, и сонному Кастиэлю требуется время, чтобы опознать шутку. Он мог бы ответить что-нибудь содержательное, но Дин уже шуршит одеялом и залезает в теплый кокон Кастиэля. — А вот и я!</p><p>Отчасти Кастиэль знает: он должен быть в восторге от того, что Дин пихает свою ногу между его ног, но он же едва проснулся. Ноги у Дина холодные, зато живот теплый. Да, очень теплый, и Кастиэлю так приятно касаться его руками. Грудь Дина, наверное, тоже теплая, но она далеко от щеки Кастиэля.</p><p>Кастиэль заставляет себя открыть глаза. Дин, приподнявшись на локте, наблюдает за ним.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Сэм сказал, что ты... — Дин легко проводит пальцами по подбородку Кастиэля, обводя большим пальцем изгиб губ. — Похож на сексуального дровосека.</p><p>— Я побрился.</p><p>— Перед приездом сюда?</p><p>— Угу. Хотел понравиться тебе.</p><p>Наступает пауза.</p><p>— Ух ты, — затаив дыхание, говорит Дин. — Ничего себе.</p><p>За этим следует ожидаемое тепло, и на Кастиэля наваливаются девяносто килограмм здорового мужчины. Кастиэль слабо протестует, но Дин ворочается, прижимаясь к нему, и, может, это и было бы хорошо, будь под ними приличная кровать, а не спальные мешки и одеяло.</p><p>— Дин.</p><p>— Охренеть, он хотел мне понравиться, — Дин утыкается носом в лицо Кастиэля, его дыхание обжигает.</p><p>— Дин.</p><p>— Да знаю я, знаю, — он сдвигается, снимая с Кастиэля часть своего веса. — Зато твоя идея удалась на всю катушку.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Кастиэль вздыхает, когда Дин удобнее устраивается у него под боком. Он так и не успокоился, но теперь двигается едва заметно, почти с любопытством — губы касаются уха Кастиэля, а пальцы выводят что-то у него на груди. Как же мило. Ужасно мило. Кастиэлю даже нравится, как Дин закидывает ногу ему на бедро, его легкие покачивания почти гипнотизируют.</p><p>— Ты не против? — тихо спрашивает Дин.</p><p>— Нет, — веки Кастиэля снова тяжелеют. — Спасибо.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Когда Кастиэль снова просыпается, в комнате все еще темно, но Дин уже встал. Кастиэль недовольно бурчит, Дин смеется, и он еще громче выражает свое возмущение.<p>— Зачем? — жалобно спрашивает Кастиэль. Может, это звучит жалко, но ему совсем не стыдно, тем более, Дин опускается на колени на спальный мешок и нежно обхватывает его лицо ладонями.</p><p>— Мне надо работать, — с сожалением говорит Дин.</p><p>— Нет, — протестует Кастиэль.</p><p>— Оставайся тут, я найду тебя позже...</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Детка, клянусь, я сам не хочу...</p><p>— Не оставляй меня, — скулит Кастиэль. — Я так несчастен..</p><p>Дин фыркает себе под нос и ложится рядом, подперев голову руками. Солнце еще не взошло, но Кастиэль видит, какой веселый и раздражающе бодрый Дин, который не отводит взгляд от его лица. Дин уже вымылся, причесался и надел одну из своих обычных клетчатых рубашек, и внезапно Кастиэль осознает, насколько он сам грязный.</p><p>— Честно говоря, я тоже не хочу идти, — говорит Дин; Кастиэль мелочный, очень мелочный человек, поэтому такое признание согревает его. — Но дел много, а рук для всего не хватает.</p><p>— Но почему именно ты должен все делать?</p><p>Дин усмехается.</p><p>— Ты ведь это не серьезно.</p><p>— Конечно. Ладно, — Кастиэль вздыхает и слегка поворачивает голову. — Целуй.</p><p>— Да ты что, — теплые губы задерживаются на щеке Кастиэля. — Чувак, ты сейчас такой классный.</p><p>— Сварливый и немытый?</p><p>— Прямой. Даже более откровенный, чем обычно. Выкладываешь все, что у тебя на уме.</p><p>— Но ты все равно не останешься и не доставишь мне удовольствие, — когда выражение лица Дина меняется, Кастиэль быстро качает головой. — Нет, я не об этом. Я не хочу монополизировать тебя. Это несправедливо. Иди уже.</p><p>— Ладно. — Дин говорит это с любовью? Кажется, да. Кастиэлю хочется спрятаться под одеяло. — Значит, увидимся позже?</p><p>— Да, — Кастиэль слабо улыбается. На этот раз, когда Дин встает, он не протестует и просто упивается видом Дина, готового к предстоящему дню. Кастиэль понимает, что комок в его груди — не просто минутная радость, а гордость. У Дина должна быть цель, но только согласно его собственным заслугам и на собственных условиях. Именно это и видит Кастиэль.</p><p>— Э-э, все хорошо? — интересуется Дин, натягивая на себя куртку.</p><p>— Я счастлив, что знаком с тобой, — говорит Кастиэль.</p><p>— О, — Дин ошеломленно смотрит на него, а затем салютует Кастиэлю. — Взаимно.</p><p>После ухода Дина Кастиэль больше не спит. Фраза «Дел много, а людей не хватает» не выходит у него из головы, и Кастиэлю кажется, что речь тут не только о соратниках Дина. Кастиэль поворачивает голову и видит пачку писем, все еще лежащую под кроватью.</p><p>Что ж, ранний подъем означает, что, возможно, получится воспользоваться ванной комнатой без любопытных глаз. На этом этаже в конце коридора всего одна ванная комната, зато чистая и функциональная — впечатляюще для поместья такого размера.</p><p>И Кастиэль встает. Умывается, одевается и натыкается лишь на одного жильца со своего этажа, да и тот, полусонный, едва замечает его.</p><p>Когда Кастиэль спускается вниз, поместье уже почти просыпается. Сегодня утром ему уже не так неловко, как вчера, словно ночевка в этих стенах ввела его в это сообщество. Тут многие друг другу чужие, и Кастиэль имеет такое же право находиться здесь, как и любой из них.</p><p>Кафетерий гудит под наплывом народа, и на этот раз Кастиэль лучше оценивает масштаб работы, проделанной для организации такого места. Хотя знакомых лиц почти не видно — Бенни нет, зато есть Бобби, и они кивают друг другу.</p><p>Есть еще кое-кто, кого Кастиэль не ожидал увидеть — Кевин Тран, бывший помощник Эллен. Он замирает, когда они почти сталкиваются друг с другом у стойки. Кевин несет миску с какой-то овсянкой, и ее столько, что она едва не выплескивается из тарелки, когда он размахивает руками.</p><p>— Э-э, — мямлит Кевин.</p><p>— Ваши волосы стали гораздо короче, мистер Тран, — говорит Кастиэль. — Я вас почти не узнал.</p><p>— Ух ты, это взаимно, — Кевин качает головой. — Хотя нет, наоборот. Простите, я еще не совсем проснулся. А где Дин?</p><p>— Работает где-то.</p><p>Кастиэля удивляет реакция Кевина. Либо тот не ожидал, что Кастиэлю позволят расхаживать вокруг, либо не думал, что он появится без Дина. И решает принять второй, гораздо более лестный вариант.</p><p>— Присоединитесь ко мне? Можете и отказаться.</p><p>— О. Хм. Конечно, хорошо.</p><p>Они находят свободный столик и садятся друг против друга. Вокруг не утихает утренняя суета, наполняя зал такой какофонией, что даже неловкое молчание между ними не особо напрягает.</p><p>— Я слышал о вашем появлении, — говорит Кевин, принимаясь за еду, — но думал, это еще не точно? Думал... только не обижайтесь! Что вы не захотите торчать здесь слишком долго.</p><p>— Никаких обид, — заверяет его Кастиэль. — Я либо слишком доверчив, либо чрезмерно безрассуден. Пока не решил.</p><p>— Полагаю, время покажет.</p><p>— Воистину, — Кастиэль взял себе лишь кофе и фрукты, которые тщательно очищает. Кевин напротив него весьма голоден и беззастенчиво уплетает кашу за обе щеки. — С вашей семьей все в порядке? — Кевин замирает, и Кастиэль морщится. — Прошу прощения.</p><p>— Да нет, все нормально. Я работаю над этим.</p><p>— Разумеется. И не вы один. Есть то, что нужно сделать, и люди, которые должны этим заниматься.</p><p>— Уверен, и вам, Ваша Светлость, совсем не сладко, — говорит Кевин. — Я о вашем статусе... ну, вы поняли.</p><p>— Прошу вас, зовите меня «Кастиэль». Из-за моего статуса... ну, вы поняли. — Кевин не сразу распознает шутку. Он приветливо улыбается, и Кастиэль улыбается в ответ: — Учитывая обстоятельства, я неплохо справляюсь. И просто не хочу усугублять ситуацию или давать кому-то из моих кузенов рычаги давления.</p><p>— Блин, это так странно. «Кузены», — посмеивается Кевин. — Ну, то есть я знаю, для вас это правда, но звучит странно, словно они просто родственники, которых вы избегаете во время праздников.</p><p>— Так и есть, просто масштаб иной. Я никогда не встречался с Люцифером, но могу с уверенностью сказать, что приложил огромные усилия, чтобы не попадаться Майклу на глаза на праздники.</p><p>— Да ладно, — Кевин смотрит на Кастиэля с нескрываемым изумлением. — Я с ним встречался. Он, прямо скажем... неотразим. Легко понять, почему некоторые могущественные Дома вопреки всему тянутся к нему. Словно его окружает искажающее реальность силовое поле.</p><p>Кастиэль кивает.</p><p>— Говорят, его брат такой же. Отсюда и это соревнование: кто убедительнее, а кто — отчаяннее.</p><p>— Это не соревнование. Очевидно, Люцифер в еще большем отчаянии, раз цепляется за воздух.</p><p>— Я не согласен, — говорит Кастиэль. — Майкл знает, что должен одержать победу. Если борьба зайдет в тупик или Люцифера победит кто-то другой — это разрушит образ могущественного владыки, которым видит себя Майкл. Мирный договор не в его интересах. Тогда как Люцифер может сбежать и спрятаться, дождаться момента слабости, и всегда найдутся люди, которые последуют за ним.</p><p>— Ладно, я понимаю, но... — Кевин замолкает, задумавшись. — Дело в гордыне?</p><p>— Речь идет о праве на власть, — говорит Кастиэль. — Она основана на вере, что Бог избрал Майкла нашим королем. Если он не побеждает, значит, Бог не на его стороне.</p><p>На лице Кевина медленно расцветает понимание.</p><p>— Это делает вашу монархию довольно хрупкой.</p><p>— Отсюда и железный кулак его правления, — при виде ужаса на лице Кевина Кастиэль пожимает плечами. — Я абсолютно уверен, что Эллен в курсе.</p><p>— Возможно, — говорит Кевин таким тоном, будто давно ее не видел, — но в ваших устах звучит ужасно. И все же... это многое объясняет.</p><p>— Правда?</p><p>— Да, дает понимание некоторых действий Его Величества. Он продолжает давить, даже без преимущества, и это сбивает меня с толку. Дело в высокомерии, невежестве или в чем? Поэтому к нему тянутся люди? Такая самоуверенность впечатляет.</p><p>В этом Кевин прав. Аура величия может одурманивать, почти как наркотик. Это привлекает падких на власть, и Майкл использует их в своих интересах. Тем не менее, Кастиэля забавляют слова Кевина о преимуществе и давлении Майкла. Который, вероятно, весьма удручен затянувшимся конфликтом, ведь ему еще предстоит победить своего брата и завоевать Континент.</p><p>Они еще немного обсуждают поместье, еду, Кастиэля на вчерашней передаче и роль Кевина, расшифровывающего и переводящего сообщения, которые проходят через центр. Беседа приятна, и становится еще лучше, когда Кевин наконец-то называет Кастиэля по имени.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Будь Кастиэль сейчас в Рексфорде, он бы стоял за кассой или, не поднимая головы, заполнял полки и занимался своими делами. Пусть Нора и дала ему дополнительный отпуск, но его по-прежнему тянет к работе. Так он жил не один месяц, вот почему настолько удивительно ощущать на себе множество взглядов, ловящих каждое его слово.<p>— Итак, — с любопытством произносит Ханна, — вы утверждаете, что несогласие с королем не является изменой?</p><p>— Я утверждаю, что измена — понятие субъективное, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Так же, как лояльность. Насколько я понимаю, Люцифер считает себя верным короне, которую носил его отец. В его понимании он возвращает истину на трон, и с этой позиции именно Майкл — изменник.</p><p>— Но это всего лишь отговорка, — возражает Ханна. — Майкл — помазанник Божий. Юридически и духовно это делает его королем, и Люцифер должен это знать.</p><p>— Я и не спорю, — говорит Кастиэль. — Его оправдания не совпадают с его причинами.</p><p>Ханна кивает, а Кастиэль откидывается на спинку стула — кажется, всеобщее внимание больше его не смущает. Он даже не знает, как оказался сидящим за столом с горсткой знакомых Ханны и Анны и парочкой любопытствующих, которые делают вид, будто совсем не подслушивают.</p><p>Центр для беженцев — почти замкнутое в себе сообщество, практически отделенное от поместья из-за смешанного состава жителей. Анна ночевала тут и, вероятно, успела со всеми подружиться. Она знает их имена, истории тех, кто годами жил на этой земле, а кто просто оказался не на той стороне моря, когда начались боевые действия. Анна понимает и разделяет общее ощущение потери почвы под ногами, наряду с гневом, смятением и недоумением, которое оно приносит.</p><p>Когда Кастиэль пришел сюда после завтрака, между Анной и парой местных разгорелся грандиозный спор — те вроде как сомневаются в ее связи с королевской семьей и том, что она добровольно отказалась от убежища ради неизвестности. Почему она это сделала, как смогла, и вряд ли ей сошло бы это с рук. И тому подобное.</p><p>Что же касается Кастиэля — он глубоко потрясен всем увиденным и услышанным в поместье, в городах, по радио. Его заставляют признать, что есть еще кое-что, что он может сделать. Не защитить и накормить, как Дин, или поддерживать связь и утешать, как Анна, а говорить. В конце концов, в прошлом ему это не удавалось, так что, возможно, теперь выпал второй шанс.</p><p>Ранее Анна сказала, что он не обязан делиться тем, чем не хочет. Но Кастиэлю хочется. Конечно, рискованно раскрывать этим людям свою личность, но, кажется, гораздо полезнее для них узнать то, что знает он, и бороться со слухами и дезинформацией.</p><p>— Э-э, Ваша Светлость, — говорит молодой человек по имени Дэниел. — Простите, что я так говорю, но вы... не ответили на ее вопрос.</p><p>Кастиэль устал просить их не обращаться к нему по прежнему титулу.</p><p>— О чем изначально спрашивала Ханна? А, ну да. Считаю ли я, что совершил измену, нарушив приказ Майкла? Ну... — он делает паузу, чтобы подумать, пока остальные за столом терпеливо ждут его ответа. — Тогда я не ставил вопрос таким образом и не искал лазейки. Мое сердце и разум верили, что это измена, значит, предательство было осознанным.</p><p>— То есть вы выбрали эту страну, — говорит спутница Дэниела, молодая женщина по имени Адина. — Предпочли Республику дому.</p><p>— Нет. Каким образом, если в то время я едва знал эту страну? Мне кажется, я и сейчас не очень хорошо ее знаю. И нет, я не предпочел мужа королю. Я выбирал то, что считал правильным. Вторжению в чужую страну нет оправдания, и мне все равно, кто агрессор.</p><p>— Но он же король, — шепчет Дэниел, и по столу пробегает недовольный ропот, и только Анна старается не улыбаться. — Я имею в виду... я не согласен со вторжением... мне здесь нравится, правда.</p><p>— Я понимаю, что вы пытаетесь сказать, — говорит Кастиэль. — Но такова философская дилемма. Нельзя называть Острова домом, не будучи верным их земле и короне. И с этим нам всем приходится иметь дело.</p><p>Ханна откашливается.</p><p>— И как это вышло у вас?</p><p>Кастиэль почти инстинктивно встречается взглядом с Анной. Они вместе прошли этот путь — росли внутри системы, вблизи увидели ее ошибочность и жестокость и давно научились не доверять ей — хотя в итоге пришли к разным выводам. Их опыт — совсем не то, что хотят услышать эти люди, которые предпочитают верить, будто власть имущие поголовно искренне заботятся об их интересах.</p><p>— Верность короне, — говорит Кастиэль, — совсем не то же самое, что верность человеку, который ее носит.</p><p>Анна выгибает бровь. Кастиэль вопросительно смотрит на нее.</p><p>— Это ужасно похоже на то, что мог бы сказать Люцифер, — замечает она.</p><p>— Да, — соглашается Кастиэль. — Вот почему тебе не стоит мне доверять.</p><p>Горстка слушателей выглядит слегка шокированной, но Анна усмехается.</p><p>Пожилой мужчина поднимает руку, привлекая внимание Кастиэля.</p><p>— Вы жалеете об этом? Хоть о чем-то?</p><p>— Да, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Я сожалею о своем невежестве и соучастии. Я бы поступил иначе, зная о своей роли в этих незримых планах.</p><p>— Но тогда вы бы не женились на своем возлюбленном, — говорит Дэниел.</p><p>Кастиэль растерянно моргает и пытается придать своему лицу нейтральное выражение, словно он все время называл Дина своим возлюбленным. Однако говоривший не шутит — он серьезен, как и все остальные, которые, кажется, ждут его ответа.</p><p>— Да, но ведь относительно всего это мелочь? Я могу радоваться одному исходу, но сердиться на все остальное.</p><p>Мужчина склоняет голову, по-видимому, удовлетворенный ответом.</p><p>В целом, все идет гораздо лучше, чем Кастиэль мог надеяться. В Королевстве такие разговоры попросту невозможны, но, кажется, большинство людей здесь так или иначе эмоционально связаны с Республикой. Именно поэтому для такого как Кастиэль произнести вслух, что нет, их система не идеальна, и нормально верить в это — катарсис.</p><p>Внезапный шепот на другом конце комнаты заставляет его обернуться. В дверном проеме стоит Дин и, когда их взгляды встречаются, машет рукой.</p><p>— Давайте сделаем перерыв, — предлагает Ханна. — Его Светлость, должно быть, устал.</p><p>— О... — Кастиэль кашляет. — Да, благодарю вас.</p><p>Когда Кастиэль встает, пожилая женщина — он не расслышал ее имени — сует ему в руки чашку чая и уходит, прежде чем он успевает отказаться. Так что приходится нести ее Дину, который, похоже, веселится, глядя на все это.</p><p>— Ну, привет, — говорит Дин. — Создаешь свою собственную военную коалицию?</p><p>— Не говори глупостей, — Кастиэль наклоняется, и внутри у него все замирает, когда Дин тут же отзывается на приветственный поцелуй. — Как прошел твой день?</p><p>— Нормально, — Дин обнимает его за талию, но скользит взглядом за плечо, осознавая их потенциальную аудиторию. — Собираемся примерно через час связаться с Рэйчел, поэтому, если хочешь отправить ей сообщение, то сейчас самое время.</p><p>— О да, хорошо, — Кастиэль смотрит на свою чашку. — Сначала я должен закончить тут и достойно откланяться. Может, встретимся позже?</p><p>— О, — Дин опускает голову и понижает голос: — Все в порядке? За тем столом я вижу парочку довольно мрачных лиц.</p><p>— Все нормально, — говорит Кастиэль. — Я просто поделился с ними своими мыслями о Майкле.</p><p>Дин вздрагивает.</p><p>— Ух ты. Думаешь, хорошая идея?</p><p>— Они отрезаны от своей Родины, Дин. И это не те, кто может броситься прямо в объятия Майкла или Люцифера, они просто пытаются выжить.</p><p>Дин начинает что-то говорить, но останавливается и качает головой.</p><p>— Ладно, тебе решать.</p><p>— Я знаю, ты просто волнуешься. — Кастиэль небрежно проводит тыльной стороной ладони по животу Дина. — Давай, увидимся через несколько минут.</p><p>— Ладно, — Дин оглядывается через плечо Кастиэля, чтобы кивнуть кому-то, а затем мягко улыбается Кастиэлю. — Увидимся.</p><p>Кастиэль смотрит, как он уходит, и остается в дверях даже после того, как Дин исчезает в толпе. Забавно, насколько знакомо это ощущение — колкое сознание того, что они с Дином — в центре внимания, хотя ситуация настолько изменилась.</p><p>Анна тихо подходит к Кастиэлю.</p><p>— Что-то важное? — спрашивает она. Кастиэль рассказывает о сеансе связи, но она отказывается присоединиться к нему. — Думаю, я останусь здесь с Ханной. Ей пригодятся лишние руки, и я с удовольствием общаюсь с этими людьми. Надо сказать, это довольно забавно.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Как они ловят каждое твое слово? Я знала, что ты знаменитость, но видеть это в действии... сбивает с толку. В хорошем смысле. Но ты наверняка уже привык.</p><p>— Нет, не совсем, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Но сейчас все иначе, чем раньше. Здесь нет камер, и сценарий — мой собственный. Так лучше.</p><p>— Знаешь, я горжусь тобой. И не только из-за этого. — Анна понижает голос и добавляет: — Никто этого не озвучил, но я уверена, что все здесь так думают. Майкл может обрушить на тебя свой молот за сказанное сегодня.</p><p>— Тогда будем надеяться, что ни у кого здесь нет с ним быстрой связи.</p><p>— И... ты смеешься над этим, — Анна качает головой. — Как всегда, стоит только хоть кому-то о тебе побеспокоиться.</p><p>— Я не собираюсь пренебрегать твоими чувствами, — Кастиэль тычет сестру локтем в плечо. — Брось, ты говорила и поступала гораздо хуже. Я просто следую семейной традиции.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В прежней сторожевой башне кипит жизнь и днем, и ночью. Кастиэль с помощью Дина готовит для Рэйчел короткое сообщение, в котором докладывает, что жив и здоров, получил все письма и воссоединился с Дином. Факт передачи означает, что он не может позволит себе больше подробностей или вопросов, которые хочет задать о ее безопасности, местоположении и реальных событиях по ту сторону моря.<p>— Кас, да нормально все, — настаивает Дин. Они смотрят, как Чарли отправляет сообщение через передатчик; Дин прижимается к боку Кастиэля. — Она будет в восторге, если узнает, что у тебя все в порядке.</p><p>— Я виноват, пусть даже косвенно, — говорит Кастиэль. — Я всегда мог положиться на нее, Рэйчел наставляла меня на путь истинный, и все же сейчас она контачит с врагом.</p><p>— Так что, прикажешь ей не рисковать?</p><p>Кастиэль бросает взгляд на Дина, подтверждая, что сказанное — шутка, а не предостережение.</p><p>— Я бы сказал ей, что мне жаль, но больше ничем помочь не могу. Подтекст ее писем мне понятен. Рафаэль твердо держится за свой авторитет и со своими подозрениями близок к паранойе. У Люцифера все еще остались последователи, поэтому Рафаэль целенаправленно их искореняет, но кто знает, считает ли он, что у Наоми могут быть свои собственные планы в игре. Роль Рэйчел на переднем плане коммуникаций означает, что она первая окажется под ударом, если их разоблачат.</p><p>— Она умна, и опытна, — говорит Дин. — И решила, что оно того стоит.</p><p>И это правда. Кастиэль глубоко вздыхает и прислоняется к Дину, и тот, кажется, очень этому рад. Так они и наблюдают за Чарли и ее командой, которые работают, словно единый механизм, четко двигаясь между столами, электроникой и проводами, обрабатывая серию сообщений для кодирования и передачи.</p><p>Кастиэль откашливается.</p><p>— Бальтазар писал, что они с нетерпением ждут встречи с тобой.</p><p>— Они? — эхом отзывается Дин. — А, ты имеешь в виду придворных.</p><p>— Просто «двор» достаточно, Дин, — мягко улыбается Кастиэль. — Очевидно, твое обаяние действует даже на расстоянии. Может, мы и циничны, но, похоже, некоторые видят благочестие в нашем браке.</p><p>— Благо... чего?</p><p>— Политический брак вопреки всему превратился во что-то личное. Для местных это лишь интересная история, но мои люди — не поклонники совпадений. Поэтому истинные скептики заподозрили уловку, зато другие — большинство обычных людей, как говорит мне мой двоюродный брат, — верят, что это Божий промысел.</p><p>Дин издает сдавленный звук. Кастиэль не собирается смеяться, но Дин кажется таким шокированным, а затем раздраженным, что Кастиэль находит это забавным. Он с сожалением качает головой и, поскольку это кажется правильным, поворачивается к Дину и просовывает руки в карманы его куртки.</p><p>— Ты беспокоишься, — говорит Кастиэль.</p><p>Дин фыркает.</p><p>— Это была одна лажа за другой, Кас, а не ниспосланный Богом союз.</p><p>— У монеты две стороны. — Кастиэль вздыхает, когда Дин обнимает его и притягивает ближе. Они так хорошо подходят друг другу, просто нереально. Кастиэль и представить не мог, что можно ощущать счастье от такой малости. — Их это вдохновляет, но не так, как ваших людей.</p><p>— Никого это не должно вдохновлять, — ворчит Дин. Он подается вперед и прижимается лбом к Кастиэлю. — Кроме, возможно, нас..</p><p>— Ладно, — Кастиэлю сейчас даже не нужно целовать Дина. Он довольствуется тем, что впитывает его присутствие и накапливает багаж совершенно новых воспоминаний. Кастиэль чувствует себя спокойным, намного спокойнее, чем когда-либо. Это не значит, что все его страхи и сомнения исчезли; они есть, но теперь он лучше подготовлен ко встрече с ними.</p><p>Громкий щелчок заставляет Кастиэля вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Дин резко хмурится, и, повернувшись, Кастиэль видит, как Чарли застенчиво опускает фотоаппарат. Остальные члены ее команды все еще работают с приемниками, а вот она, очевидно, уже давно закончила свою часть.</p><p>— Серьезно? — раздраженно интересуется Дин.</p><p>— Прости, прости, — быстро говорит Чарли. — Просто... вы тут такие...</p><p>— Теперь все иначе, Дин, — мягко говорит Кастиэль. — Она твоя подруга и просто поймала удачный момент, который можно запечатлеть.</p><p>Дин вздыхает.</p><p>— Не обращай внимания. Я просто в последнее время сильно раздражительный.</p><p>— Спасибо, Чарли, — ласково говорит Кастиэль. — Если ты когда-нибудь ее напечатаешь, сделай и мне копию.</p><p>— О! — Чарли сияет. — Конечно, без проблем.</p><p>— Вообще-то... — Кастиэлю вдруг вспомнились все эти журнальные и газетные вырезки в коттедже Анны, и то, как он долгое время не мог смотреть ни на что из этого. С тех пор, как он уехал из Илчестера, у него остались только воспоминания о Дине, так не возможность ли это исправить ситуацию? — Дин, можно тебя сфотографировать?</p><p>Дин поднимает бровь.</p><p>— А что, этому миру не хватает моих фотографий?</p><p>— Вообще-то да, — говорит Кастиэль. — Потому что на этой ты будешь таким, как сейчас — знающий, что я твой.</p><p>Дин резко захлопывает рот. Молчаливое удивление к лицу Дину, зеленые глаза становятся еще ярче. Кастиэль спокойно похлопывает его по отворотам куртки, наслаждаясь ни с чем не сравнимой интенсивностью его взгляда. Он и не подозревал, что может наслаждаться таким вниманием, не говоря уже о чувстве удовлетворения.</p><p>— Хорошо, — говорит Дин странно высоким голосом. — Конечно. Почему бы и нет.</p><p>Чарли поднимает фотоаппарат</p><p>— Прямо здесь?</p><p>Вопрос вдохновляет Кастиэля. До подготовки к дневному эфиру еще несколько часов, так как насчет импровизированной студии? Бог свидетель, Кастиэль слишком долго слушал голос Дина и представлял себе его во плоти. Пока палатка занята, входить нельзя, но, может, использовать ее, когда она свободна?</p><p>Дин ослепительно улыбается..</p><p>— А, — говорит он.</p><p>— Что значит «а»?</p><p>— Просто «а». — Дин наклоняет голову к Чарли, которая, похоже, пытается сохранить спокойное выражение лица. — Ладно, Лейбовиц, давай приготовим сцену.</p><p>Чарли фыркает.</p><p>— Да неужели ты не против, чтобы тебя фотографировали...</p><p>— Я за правое дело, — весело говорит Дин. — Вообще-то, цель тут самая благая.</p><p>Звучит так, словно предложение не ново и его уже отвергали. Кастиэлю льстит, что сегодня ему не отказали и позволили войти в палатку с Дином и Чарли, чтобы увидеть ее изнутри. Дин приподнимает полог, помогая Кастиэлю войти, и они входят в импровизированную комнату со спартанской обстановкой. В центре стоит стол с фонарем, микрофоном и наушниками, а по бокам — два стула.</p><p>Здесь темно — Дин объясняет, что обычно им хватает одного фонаря. Но для съемки этого недостаточно, поэтому они приносят еще несколько, устанавливая их там, где они больше всего подчеркнут атмосферу. Чарли уже придумала лучшую экспозицию и занимается светом, а Кастиэль и Дин подходят к столу.</p><p>— Итак, вот где ты обитаешь, — говорит Кастиэль. — Здесь очень уютно.</p><p>— Можно сказать и так, — Дин усаживается на стул, и сразу становится ясно, что подставка для микрофона настроена специально для него. — Впереди сидит Чарли и подсказывает мне. Чарли, не хочешь спрятать вон те оборванные провода? Сейчас к генератору ничего не подключено, так что это разрушит иллюзию или типа того.</p><p>— Реквизит! — щебечет Чарли. Она держит в руках стопку листов и аккуратно кладет их на стол перед Дином. — Сделай вид, будто очень занят чем-то. Кастиэль, садись сюда.</p><p>— Я? — удивляется он.</p><p>— О да, — говорит Дин. — Если я это сделаю, то и ты тоже.</p><p>— Но я не участвую в ваших передачах...</p><p>— Это фотография, Кас, — Дин снимает наушники с микрофонной подставки и надевает их на голову. — Тем более, что именно с тобой я всякий раз говорил в эфире.</p><p>Кастиэль так поражен, что от одного прикосновения руки Чарли к его плечу падает на стул, стоящий позади его ног.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>Дин хмурится.</p><p>— Это и ежу понятно.</p><p>— Нет, — Кастиэль смутно сознает, что Чарли меняет его позу и что-то дает в руки. — Нет, быть этого не может.</p><p>Теперь Дин выглядит растерянным.</p><p>— Я почти уверен, что только один человек знает, что творится у меня в голове, и он — не ты. Конечно, я разговаривал с тобой еще до того, как получил твое письмо. Кого, по-твоему, я имел в виду, когда говорил об ошибках и незавершенных делах?</p><p>— Сэма? — отвечает Кастиэль.</p><p>— Да, конечно, иногда я говорил о Сэме, — признается Дин, — но и о тебе тоже. Как, думаешь, я вообще убедил себя на эту авантюру? Ты же знаешь, как я ненавижу подобное, но другого способа добраться до тебя у меня не было. Только так. А ведь я даже не знал, поможет ли это, но был шанс, поэтому я им воспользовался.</p><p>Кастиэль рад, что он сидит. Он ни разу не думал об этом, и теперь услышанное, как наковальня, долбит по голове, выбивая все. Так все время, когда речь заходит о Дине; Кастиэль смотрит на мир определенным образом, и Дину обязательно нужно парой удачно подобранных фраз перевернуть этот мир с ног на голову.</p><p>— Ага, конечно, — коротко бросает Дин. — Ты всегда ожидаешь худшего. Я помню. Но если ты не знал, какого черта вообще мне писал?</p><p>— Это Сэм предложил, — отстраненно говорит Кастиэль. — Он собирался разыскать тебя, и ему пришла в голову мысль, чтобы я отправил тебе сообщение, что я и сделал.</p><p>— Да, уж, отправил и даже не удосужился сказать в нем, как у тебя дела, все ли в порядке, —Дин говорит это грубо и пренебрежительно, вот только Кастиэль отчетливо слышит хорошо замаскированную обиду. — Кас, ты действительно думал, что мне все равно? Что я не слишком беспокоился о тебе?</p><p>— Не то чтобы я думал, что тебе все равно, — в голове Кастиэля шумит, сердце бешено колотится, ему нужно все исправить. — Наоборот, Дин, ты так заботишься обо мне. Тебе присуще отдавать, ты уже стольких одарил. Сэма, своих родителей, друзей, твою страну. Ты сражаешься ради спасения людей и их защиты.</p><p>Объяснение слабое и бессвязное, но выражение лица Дина медленно меняется от разочарованного к задумчивому.</p><p>— Это не было... — Кастиэль медленно выдыхает. — Я не привык, чтобы мое благополучие кого-то волновало. Думал, будет достаточно слов Сэма, что я в порядке; мне и в голову не пришло, что тебе понадобится что-то еще.</p><p>— Мне казалось, я ясно дал понять о своих чувствах. Когда мы прощались.</p><p>— Я не так умен, как кажется, — Кастиэль слабо улыбается. — Особенно когда дело касается тебя.</p><p>Лицо Дина по-прежнему серьезное и мрачное, но встретиться с ним взглядом уже не так трудно. Он слегка кивает, почти рассеянно, а затем делает глубокий вдох.</p><p>— Ладно, теперь я знаю, что должен делать, — твердо говорит он. — Чарли, может, перестанешь корчить такое лицо, будто хочешь заползти в нору и умереть?</p><p>Кастиэль совершенно забыл о Чарли. Она возвращается в его поле зрения и говорит:</p><p>— Я могу уйти...</p><p>— Нет, раз уж мы здесь, давай сделаем это, — настаивает Дин.</p><p>— Дин... — пытается переубедить его Кастиэль.</p><p>— Все нормально, — Дин аккуратно надевает наушники и делает знак Чарли. — Начинай, когда захочешь.</p><p>— Если ты уверен, — неуверенно говорит Чарли.</p><p>— Ага.</p><p>Дин поправляет лежащие перед ним листы бумаги, хотя они пустые. Он откашливается и закрывает глаза. Кастиэлю требуется секунда, чтобы понять: Дин пытается представить, что это настоящая передача. Так он попадает в это пространство, когда, словно плащ, набрасывает на себя это нарочитое спокойствие. Когда Дин открывает глаза, они спокойны.</p><p>Собственное беспокойство Кастиэля при взгляде на него забывается.</p><p>— Это я, и мы в эфире, а вы меня слушаете.</p><p>Низкий тембр голоса Дина подобен меду, тщательно модулирован и чрезвычайно сексуален. Справа от Кастиэля движется Чарли и слышатся слабое жужжание и щелчок ее камеры.</p><p>Глаза Дина сосредоточены на чистом листе бумаги, и он продолжает:</p><p>— Думаю, это выглядит и звучит легко. Я просто говорю полчаса подряд, но на это уходит уйма времени. Нужно красиво и аккуратно разложить все по пунктам, сосредоточиться и выкинуть все лишнее из головы. Первые несколько раз были провальными, но мы исправились. Это что-то среднее между стендапом и рассказыванием историй — обычно я рассказывал Сэмми сказки на ночь, и все такое, но он — самая легкая аудитория в мире. Здесь должна быть одна ровная линия. По крайней мере, я стараюсь держать ее от А до Б. Иногда можно и отклониться, но я всегда должен возвращаться к сути. Что касается тебя — ты всегда здесь.</p><p>Кастиэль вздрагивает. Шелковый голос Дина обволакивал его, и он только сейчас замечает устремленный на себя взгляд.</p><p>— Прямо здесь, — повторяет Дин, постукивая двумя пальцами по лбу. — Дом Джошуа, ты в галерее, в библиотеке, в саду. Иногда это продолжалось часами, да, ты говорил о своем генеалогическом древе, связях, ритуалах, истории. Твой голос, шершавый, как гравий, но гладкий, как масло, и я слушал только потому, что в те дни мне было не до разговоров, но ты ведь не возражал, верно? Ты так старался быть полезным, что просто взял и превратился в профессора, отвечал на все мои вопросы, всегда пытался найти способ объяснить мне и никогда не говорил со мной свысока.</p><p>Кастиэль держит планшет Чарли. Она вложила его ему в руки, и теперь он прижимает его к груди.</p><p>— Ну вот, я проработал это воспоминание, — говорит Дин. — Работал над голосом, потому что знаю, как он должен звучать. Надо произносить все четко, правильно. Не слишком быстро, потому что тогда люди не поймут. Но не слишком официально, иначе прозвучит фальшиво. Интересно, что скажет Кас? Какой совет дал бы мне он? Что бы вообще подумал, если бы случайно услышал эту фигню?</p><p>— Он был бы в восторге, — натянуто произносит Кастиэль. — Смущен, благодарен, полон восхищения и гордости. Хотя больше всего — благодарен.</p><p>— Благодарен за что? — тихо спрашивает Дин.</p><p>— За... — Кастиэль замолкает, смущенный тем, что Дин мягко указывает на очевидное. — Возможность снова слышать тебя, пусть даже не лично, и знать, что с тобой все в порядке.</p><p>— Теперь я понимаю, — говорит Дин, все так же спокойно. — Я помню... а ты помнишь, как я разозлился на тебя, когда ты прямо сказал, чего хочешь от нашего брака? Ты выложил все как на духу, и я подумал: "какая же он ледышка", но спустя некоторое время до меня дошло. Это твой образ действий. Тебе нужно, чтобы все было прописано. Я должен быть ясным, чтобы ты понимал меня.</p><p>— Я понимаю, — настаивает Кастиэль. — Теперь уже точно.</p><p>— Хм, — нейтрально произносит Дин. — Возможно.</p><p>— Но, знаешь? Если мне нужна ясность, тебе — действия, а я не склонен к демонстрациям.</p><p>Дин ухмыляется.</p><p>— Вот это уже откровенная ложь, Кас.</p><p>— Нет... Ты же знаешь, что это не так... У тебя в комнате есть моя фотография... В комнате Бенни. Я нашел ее вчера под твоим одеялом, когда готовился ко сну, — Кастиэль запоздало думает, что зря это сказал, но Дин оживляется — заинтригованный, а не смущенный. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, как я выгляжу. Холодный, отстраненный, гордый. Это отчетливо проступало на той фотографии.</p><p>— Да нет, я вижу совсем не это, — говорит Дин. — Конечно, другие, возможно, и не видят дальше твоих идеально-точеных скул, но не я. Иначе не держал бы у себя твою фотографию.</p><p>— Это все равно неправильно, — настаивает Кастиэль. — Я должен пойти тебе навстречу. Должен выучить твой язык, как ты выучил мой. Ты научишь меня.</p><p>— Эй, слушатель, это что, требование?</p><p>— Совершенно верно, — говорит Кастиэль. — Дай мне шанс, и я буду хорошо к тебе относиться. Как положено.</p><p>— Нет, нет, подожди, — смеется Дин. — Чувак, именно я должен все это выложить. Ты просто офигеешь от того, как потрясающе я буду к тебе относиться.</p><p>— Я стану радовать тебя самыми разными способами, — обещает Кастиэль.</p><p>— Я стану таким, что ты больше никогда не будешь сомневаться во мне, ха! И знай, что каждая душераздирающая баллада, которую я в конце концов исполню в караоке — в твою честь. Вот посмотришь, — Дин ухмыляется. — Эй, Чарли, у тебя там уже есть приличные кадры?</p><p>— Зачем довольствоваться приличными, когда я могу сделать зрелищные? — весело отзывается Чарли. — Может, мне оставить вас наедине?</p><p>— Прекрасная идея.</p><p>Дин снимает наушники и встает, когда Чарли с легким шорохом выходит из палатки. Кастиэль тоже встает и кладет планшет на стол, но только для того, чтобы дотянуться до Дина, когда тот тянется к нему, их губы встречаются с безумием и страстью.</p><p>Это абсурд. Полный абсурд. Они отчаянно целуются, словно и не спорили всего пять минут назад, хотя разногласия определенно были незначительными, даже не ссора, ведь обошлось без топота или запертых дверей.</p><p>Но это все равно абсурд. Руки Дина скользят по телу Кастиэля, и он прижимает Дина к столу, будто совершенно нормально целоваться здесь и устраивать прелюдии к сексу. Потому что Кастиэль действительно хочет секса, он жаждет снова узнать Дина и разделить с ним эту близость. Поцелуи жаркие, но Кастиэль хочет разжечь их до истинного пламени, выйти на полную мощность, довести Дина до безумия со всем, что он может предложить.</p><p>Долг Кастиэля — отступить. Что он и делает, стойко игнорируя жалобный скулеж Дина. Но совсем отстраниться он не успевает — Дин крепко сжимает его руки.</p><p>— О нет, — шипит Дин, касаясь влажными губами подбородка Кастиэля, — больше ты не заснешь в процессе.</p><p>— Что? Когда это я... вчера ночью? Ты пытался заняться сексом?</p><p>Дин проводит зубами по бьющейся жилке Кастиэля.</p><p>— Возможно.</p><p>— Я очень устал, — Кастиэль задыхается от давления бедра Дина на его промежность. — Ты так долго не возвращался, что вряд ли можешь меня винить.</p><p>— Эй, я никого не виню. Просто говорю, что очень сильно тебя хочу. Гораздо веселее, когда ты принимаешь в этом активное участие.</p><p>— В отличие от роли бессознательного тела?</p><p>Дин замирает. Он откидывается назад и хмуро встречается взглядом с Кастиэлем.</p><p>— Я не приставал к тебе в отключке, если ты об этом.</p><p>Кастиэль пытается изобразить, как он надеется, застенчивое выражение лица.</p><p>— Значит, ты не позаботился о себе, пока я спал?</p><p>Дин кашляет.</p><p>— Да, но не в... Я не прикасался к тебе или что-то в этом роде.</p><p>Кастиэль задумывается.</p><p>— Полагаю... я не против, если ты прикоснешься ко мне в случае повторения подобной ситуации. Хотя прошу тебя не опускаться ниже талии, — Кастиэль берет руки Дина и кладет их себе на плечи. — Пожалуй, тут. Или вниз по рукам и спине.</p><p>— По-о-ого-ди минуту, — Дин крепче сжимает плечи Кастиэля, притягивая его ближе. — О чем ты говоришь?</p><p>— О том самом, — говорит Кастиэль. — Это жутко, если без спроса. Я даю тебе разрешение.</p><p>— Ты имеешь в виду... — Дин проводит пальцами по шее Кастиэля, и от этого прикосновения по его телу пробегает дрожь. — Я могу, скажем, уткнуться сюда лицом и вдыхать тебя, пока я... забочусь о себе?</p><p>— Да, можешь, — говорит Кастиэль. — Только не буди меня.</p><p>Дин поднимает бровь.</p><p>— Не будить тебя.</p><p>— Очевидно, если я сплю, мой приоритет — сон, и не стоит принимать это на свой счет. Но я вовсе не против твоего удовольствия. Мне приятно быть твоим вдохновением в этом процессе.</p><p>Дин поджимает губы. Очевидно, в данный момент сказанное выше его понимания, он пристально смотрит на Кастиэля, слегка качая головой.</p><p>— Ясность, Дин, — напоминает ему Кастиэль.</p><p>Дин вздыхает.</p><p>— У тебя когда-нибудь вставало перед глазами будущее? У меня сейчас как раз такой случай.</p><p>— Но мы все равно не можем заниматься здесь сексом.</p><p>— Ты только что отправил все эти мечты в небытие.</p><p>— Не все, — Кастиэль улыбается. Он не умеет флиртовать так, как Дин, но пытается, и его доблестных усилий достаточно, чтобы Дин разразился смехом. Кастиэля не нужно убеждать, что это — один из лучших звуков в мире, все ясно и так.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ужасно хочется уединиться с Дином в первом же попавшимся укромном уголке, но возможность этого все еще под большим вопросом. О, Дин может сколько угодно ныть, и лапать Кастиэля за бедра, и утверждать, что Кастиэль сам виноват, но это не меняет того, что они находятся в крайне оживленном доме с весьма занятыми людьми. И Дин как раз из этих очень занятых людей.</p><p>Они выходят из палатки, Дин обнимает Кастиэля за талию и спокойно окликает Чарли:</p><p>— Эй, она вся в вашем распоряжении!</p><p>Чарли на другом конце комнаты весело машет в ответ.</p><p>Кастиэль прижимается плечом к плечу Дина.</p><p>— Спасибо, что сделал мне приятное.</p><p>— Взаимно, — Дин все еще оглядывает комнату, словно ищет выход. Или предлог для выхода.</p><p>Кастиэль откашливается.</p><p>— Мы договорились позже заняться этим.</p><p>Дин вздыхает.</p><p>— Как можно винить парня за надежду?</p><p>Какое бы раздражение ни испытывал Дин, с появлением новостей из Стэнфорда оно быстро проходит. Линии открыты, и новости льются рекой, о чем свидетельствует резкий всплеск активности в башне. Бобби, который до этого что-то читал, откладывает бумаги и движется в самую гущу шума, на ходу выкрикивая вопросы.</p><p>Дин тоже втягивается, хотя Кастиэля так и не отпустил, поэтому он коротко знакомит всех: Тара — охотница, Элкинс — местный житель, присматривающий за поместьем вместе с Бобби, а Мэгги, Гарри и Эд сидят за радиоприемниками и передают друг другу коды.</p><p>— Взялись всем миром(1), — говорит Чарли.</p><p>Дин хлопает в ладоши.</p><p>— Итак, что у нас тут?</p><p>Кастиэлю удается кое-что уловить из последующего разговора. Тупиковая ситуация в Стэнфорде, по-видимому, разрешилась, хотя кто там теперь главный — неизвестно. Установили, что Майкл лично прибыл в Стэнфорд, значит, уверен, что Люцифер тоже там. Кастиэль слышит непонятные реплики об ящиках, сильных игроках, движущихся линиях и щитах, хотя мелькают и имена, которые вызывают его интерес.</p><p>Кастиэль поворачивается к Бобби.</p><p>— Объясни, пожалуйста.</p><p>— Там большой переполох, — говорит Бобби. — И если это правда, устроили его дезертиры.</p><p>— Люди бросают Майкла? — спрашивает Кастиэль.</p><p>— Не-а, — вмешивается Тара. Она просматривает листы, которые ей передала команда Чарли. — Люцифер теряет людей. В главном зале появились важные шишки... То есть гражданские скрываются в городе. Уокер, Кризер, и как минимум один Кэмпбелл. Они пытаются связаться с Эллен.</p><p>— Кэмпбелл? — удивленно переспрашивает Кастиэль. — У них там, что, междоусобица?</p><p>— Похоже на то, — говорит Тара.</p><p>Бобби скептически хмыкает.</p><p>— Это может быть уловкой.</p><p>— Согласна, — добавляет Тара.</p><p>Кастиэлю нужно время, чтобы осмыслить информацию, и он молчит, пока остальные тычут пальцами в карту на столе. Решение должно быть принято, Дин и Тара хотят установить контакт с общинами, расположенными ближе к линии фронта. А вот Бобби предпочел бы дождаться указаний Эллен.</p><p>— Уокер и Кризер — важные Дома? — спрашивает Кастиэль.</p><p>Чарли кивает.</p><p>— Мартин Кризер был нашим последним оратором, так что он весьма крупная рыба. Если Эл — Люцифер — потеряет его, это сильно ударит по его власти. Уокер менее важен, но он законодатель моды с глубокими карманами.</p><p>Кастиэль хмурится.</p><p>— <i>Законодатель моды</i>?</p><p>— О, прости, — улыбается Чарли, — я имею в виду, что многие уважают его.</p><p>— Ясно, — кивает Кастиэль. — Значит, если он покинет Люцифера, за ним уйдут и другие.</p><p>— Почему Майкл не может заставить уйти и их? Я был бы совсем не против, — ворчит Бобби.</p><p>— Да, — соглашается Кастиэль, — я совсем этого не понимаю. Как ваши люди вообще поддерживают Майкла?</p><p>Тара вопросительно смотрит на Кастиэля.</p><p>— Люцифер ведь страшный человек, да? Многие считают его хаосом в стане Майкла, от которого нужно избавиться.</p><p>— Да, но Майкл хочет подчинить вас, — настаивает Кастиэль. — Забрать всех и вся обратно в свое царство... Дин, ты не сказал им об этом?</p><p>Дин резко поднимает голову, отрываясь от чтения блокнота Чарли.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Ты не рассказал им о Майкле? О том, что он и не собирался следовать соглашению? Единственная его цель — вернуть как можно большую часть вашего народа обратно в Королевство, только и всего.</p><p>Дин горько улыбается.</p><p>— Но ведь это всего лишь мое слово, разве нет?</p><p>— Нет, но... — Кастиэль потрясен. — Наоми и Рэйчел обязаны это знать.</p><p>— Наоми «знает», — говорит Дин, складывая пальцы в кавычки — но говорит, что в круг посвященных в этот план не входила. Возможно, она и добилась соглашения, но Майкл вернул ее на острова, как только получил желаемое. Даже сейчас они со своим отрядом придерживается лозунга, что пришли только по душу Люцифера.</p><p>— Это... — Кастиэль ищет подходящее слово. — Смехотворно.</p><p>— Ну что ж... — Дин пожимает плечами.</p><p>— И глупо, — продолжает Кастиэль. — Значит, все это время, недели — целые месяцы — этой оккупации все по-прежнему притворяются, будто Майкл пришел не завоевывать вас?</p><p>Бобби фыркает.</p><p>— Единственный, кто говорит это прямо, — Люцифер.</p><p>— Но есть еще Дин, — Кастиэль жестом указывает на него. — Я рассказал тебе все, что поведал мне Майкл.</p><p>— Значит, это история из вторых рук, чувак, — говорит Дин. — У меня уже идут официальные переговоры с Советом, и они явно не намерены меня слушать.</p><p>— А радиопередача? О, я не заметил. Ты же никогда не заявлял об этом в прямом эфире. Почему? Если ответишь: «Это сложно», я скажу тебе пару неприятных слов.</p><p>Губы Дина кривятся.</p><p>— Знаешь, у меня такое дежа вю, только в прошлый раз все было наоборот, и я...</p><p>— <i>Дин</i>, — одергивает его Кастиэль.</p><p>Дин вздыхает. За спиной все еще работают радисты, почти убаюкивая своим четким фоновым шумом. Наконец Дин говорит:</p><p>— Все это знают. Ладно, может, не все, но ясно, что Майкл использует слишком много рычагов для того, кто хочет лишь помочь. Но на самом деле он и не заявлял о помощи.</p><p>— Почему Эллен не может это озвучить? — резко спрашивает Кастиэль.</p><p>— Нелегко, когда Совет все еще частично на стороне Майкла, — говорит Бобби.</p><p>Кастиэль чувствует, как его лицо искажается, от обычного хмурого вида не осталось и следа — он очень зол. Не будь он настолько вовлечен в эту ситуацию, вполне смог бы разобраться и без такого отчаяния. Майкл все же иностранный правитель, и, несмотря на всю эту историю, отношения между их нациями были хорошими и за последние десятилетия значительно улучшились. Кастиэль предполагает, что эти люди, которые никогда не жили под властью Майкла, не хотят указывать на вполне очевидные вещи. Это было бы невежливо.</p><p>Кастиэль понимает, но от этого ситуация не становится менее нелепой. Пора им забыть о приличиях и грубить сколько душе угодно.</p><p>— Есть я, — предлагает он. — И мои показания.</p><p>— Конечно, — говорит Дин, — но мы же не можем договориться о встрече с Верховным судом.</p><p>Кастиэль морщится.</p><p>— Я имею в виду твою радиотрансляцию. Я могу высказаться.</p><p>— О как, — встревоженно говорит Дин. — Нет, нам это не нужно. Какой смысл? Это даже не национальный канал.</p><p>— Зато у людей наконец появится возможность говорить в открытую. Если наберется достаточно народа, это склонит чашу в нашу сторону.</p><p>Дин быстро моргает.</p><p>— Кас, мне кажется, ты преувеличиваешь.</p><p>— Не-а, — вмешивается Бобби, — думаю, это может сработать.</p><p>Дин резко поворачивает голову.</p><p>— Бобби, <i>ты серьезно</i>?</p><p>Тот пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Уж всяко полезнее твоей обычной болтовни.</p><p>— Эй! — протестует Дин одновременно с Кастиэлем:</p><p>— Это не хорошо.</p><p>Тара откашливается.</p><p>— Откровенно говоря, последнее, что нам нужно, — пристальное внимание. Эллен прикрывала нас, но если ваш муж громко заявит о себе, в долгосрочной перспективе от этого больше вреда, чем пользы.</p><p>Кастиэля раздражает, насколько чопорно это звучит.</p><p>— Эллен! — восклицает Дин. — Тебе обязательно нужно поговорить с Эллен.</p><p>— Эллен Харвелл?</p><p>Бобби усмехается.</p><p>— Ну да, еще больше проблем — как раз то, чего ей сейчас и не хватает.</p><p>— Ладно тебе, — раздраженно говорит Дин. — Эллен ни слова нам не скажет. У нее своя работа, и это справедливо, но мы не знаем, какого хрена там происходит на самом деле, кроме ее дружбы с Наоми.</p><p>Это, по-видимому, спорная тема, поскольку Дин, Бобби и Тара тут же принимаются язвить друг другу по поводу предполагаемой ответственности и эффективности Эллен как спикера Республики. Единственное, в чем они сходятся — она, скорее всего работает над планом разрешения ситуации, но у всех троих очень разный уровень веры в ее способности и ресурсы.</p><p>Чарли приходится махать руками, чтобы привлечь их внимание.</p><p>— Эй, ребята! Только что получено подтверждение насчет Уокера и Кризера. Дин, твой кузен тоже там. Кристиан.</p><p>Дин кивает.</p><p>— Ладно. Мама с папой послушают. И выйдут на контакт.</p><p>Поскольку есть вопросы и поважнее, Кастиэль откладывает свое желание высказаться. И напоминает себе, что пусть он и хорошо знаком с Майклом, но о местных фракциях и их методах почти ничего не знает. Наоми умело разрабатывает планы, поэтому ее союз с Эллен должен принести пользу, которую они пока не понимают.</p><p>По словам Дина, Эллен и Наоми надеются спасти соглашение. Кастиэлю в долгосрочной перспективе цель кажется благородной, но ведь сейчас главный приоритет — не дать Майклу и Люциферу причинить еще больше вреда?</p><p>День определенно обещает быть напряженным. Поток новостей иссякнет не скоро, учитывая изменчивость ситуации на местах. Чарли, Бобби и Тара заняты обсуждением лучшего способа перехвата перебежчиков и как это отразится на следующем шаге Люцифера.</p><p>Кастиэль подходит к Дину и касается его руки.</p><p>— Тебе нужно идти на фронт?</p><p>— Пока не знаю, — отвечает Дин. — Если тут замешаны Кэмпбеллы, мама захочет пойти туда и поговорить с ними. Хотя я бы предпочел отправиться вместо нее, но...</p><p>— Кажется, при мне ты не упоминал о Кристиане, — говорит Кастиэль.</p><p>Дин морщится.</p><p>— Ну, он не такой придурок, как дедушка Сэмюэль, хотя нынче это мало что значит. Он неплохо ладит с Сэмом, так что... — он замолкает и снова морщится. — Вот блин, Сэм наверняка захочет его увидеть.</p><p>— Из-за чувства вины?</p><p>Дин с любопытством смотрит на Кастиэля.</p><p>— Это он тебе сказал?</p><p>— А тебе — нет?</p><p>— О, нет, — усмехается Дин. — Ну, то есть я знаю, что ему кажется, будто это он всему виной, но Сэмми даже не заикнулся мне об этом. Малыш, вероятно, не хотел, чтобы я о нем беспокоился.</p><p>— Или, — предположил Кастиэль, — не хотел, чтобы ты тщетно пытался разуверить его, когда он уже счел себя виновным.</p><p>— Ты провел с Сэмми всего пару дней, а уже считаешь себя <i>экспертом</i>?</p><p>— Он мой шурин, — говорит Кастиэль. — Значит, тебе нужно сблизиться с моей сестрой. Я не намекаю, но намекаю.</p><p>Дин ухмыляется.</p><p>— Ты только что сказал: «Я не намекаю, но намекаю»?</p><p>— Да, — Кастиэль скорчил гримасу в ответ на неуместно ласковую улыбку Дина. — Ты рассказывал мне о своем кузене Кристиане.</p><p>— Что еще мне сказать о Крисе? Он с остальными пошел за дедушкой и объединился с Люцифером. Если он ломает строй, значит, хочет заключить выгодную сделку с тем, на кого пытается переключиться. Разумеется, Эллен захочет привлечь его на свою сторону, но на самом деле все будет зависеть от того, кто с ней. Совсем недавно это был... Фрэнк, да?</p><p>Чарли утвердительно хмыкает.</p><p>— Да, насколько нам известно, все еще Фрэнк.</p><p>— Если мы это знаем, то и Майкл, верно? И использует поредевшие ряды Люцифера, чтобы добиться своего преимущества.</p><p>— Думаю, он подождет, — говорит Дин. — Его кампания проходит не настолько гладко, как ожидалось, поэтому Майкл выждет день и посмотрит, как все обернется.</p><p>Это дорого встанет, но Кастиэль предпочел бы, чтобы Майкл воспользовался своим преимуществом. Может, тогда они придут к реальному выводу, ведь местные смогут разобраться со своей неразберихой без необходимости бороться за благосклонность одного из венценосных братьев. Если Майкл не поторопится, то Люцифер соберет свое немногочисленное ближнее окружение и сбежит. А уж после соберется с новыми силами и заварит новую кашу.</p><p>Хорошо, что Кастиэль не главный, раз у него в голове такие мысли.</p><p>И хотя он не полезнее, чем пару дней назад, сейчас он чувствует... единение. Приятное ощущение. Да, он лишь на периферии важных дел, но этого достаточно, чтобы стоять здесь и смотреть, как Дин и его товарищи обсуждают очередную порцию новостей.</p><p>Но Кастиэль хотел бы поговорить с Эллен. Возможно, когда этот час пик закончится, он найдет способ сделать это.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Следующие несколько часов наполнены активностью и болтовней. В башне мелькают и другие лица. Вваливается Кевин — запыхавшийся, взъерошенный и требующий объяснений. Бенни приносит еду и питье. Он вежливо улыбается в ответ на извинения Кастиэля за то, что выгнал его из собственной комнаты. Анна заскакивает за дополнительной информацией, поскольку основного радиоканала центра для беженцев ей мало.<p>Кастиэль тоже занят. Слушает дискуссии, переносит вещи или отвечает на вопросы о Майкле.</p><p>Он также оказывается втянутым в горячую беседу с Кевином, который, кажется, только сейчас осознал всю глубину происхождения Кастиэля.</p><p>— Вряд ли Люцифер первый, кто попробовал что-то в таком масштабе, — говорит Кевин. — Много лет назад, когда я был еще ребенком, был один барон. Как его там звали, Кроули? Он захватил несколько существ, альфа-самцов, чтобы заставить их служить ему, но надолго их не хватило.</p><p>— Это, скорее, заинтересовало бы Майкла, а не Люцифера, — говорит Кастиэль. — Тот, говорят, куда хитрее.</p><p>— Что он может им предложить? — спрашивает Кевин.</p><p>— Я и сам с трудом догадываюсь, — признается Кастиэль. — Однако мы знаем, что для своего ближнего круга он использовал узы верности. Значит, разумно предположить, что подконтрольные ему существа также с ним связаны. Магии вполне хватит, незачем прибегать к шантажу клановой лояльности.</p><p>— Но разве это не будет стоить огромных денег? — удивляется Кевин. — Серебро и огонь ограничат их движение, но держать в узде — совсем другое дело.</p><p>— Люцифер очень умен, и он в изгнании уже много лет. За это время он мог бы развить свои навыки. — Кастиэль пожимает плечами. — К чему склоняется большинство в здешних местах?</p><p>Тара стоит неподалеку и частично прислушивается к разговору.</p><p>— Говорят, это приспешники кормят его существ.</p><p>Кастиэль морщится.</p><p>— Это тоже нерационально.</p><p>Тара хихикает.</p><p>— Нет, я имела в виду, что приспешники Люцифера хватают народ с улицы и кормят ими этих тварей.</p><p>— Ох. Какой ужас.</p><p>— Точно, — соглашается Тара, а Кевин тихо хихикает.</p><p>— Но в таком случае, он тогда жрец, не так ли? — говорит Кастиэль. — Если он создал вокруг себя культ, значит он жрец, приносящий жертвы диким тварям. Как в древности, еще до появления Охотников.</p><p>У Кевина такой вид, будто его сейчас стошнит, но он кивает.</p><p>— Неплохой пиар, будь у вас определенная точка зрения. Как вы думаете, это даст его существам дополнительные способности?</p><p>Вот так Кастиэль с Кевином, с встревающими время от времени с Тарой, Бобби и Анной, обсуждают магическую логистику, которая может потребоваться для осуществления подобного. Кевин не Хранитель Знаний, но вполне может им стать, учитывая его проницательность, понимание темы и умение противодействовать теориям Кастиэля о предполагаемых связях Люцифера и преимуществах, которые его группа тогда получит. Исходя из этого, они могут строить догадки, какое оружие — физическое или словесное — необходимо для противодействия таким мерам.</p><p>Кастиэль так поглощен разговором, что вспоминает о времени только, когда раздается голос Бобби:</p><p>— Начало часа, ребята! Пора работать!</p><p>— Что? — растерянно оглядывается Кастиэль. — Время для сегодняшней передачи?</p><p>И действительно, Дин и Чарли стоят рядом с импровизированной студией, углубившись в вечерние заметки. Кажется, Дин чувствует взгляд Кастиэля, тот смотрит на него и улыбается.</p><p>Кастиэль машет ему рукой. Дин ухмыляется в ответ и слегка приосанивается, словно воодушевлен его присутствием и поддержкой. Кастиэлю знакомо это чувство.</p><p>— Эй — говорит Кевин, легко хватая Кастиэля за руку. — Не уходите пока, ладно. Я хочу вернутся к тем символам, о которых вы говорили. Если они нейтрализуют контроль над защитными оберегами Люцифера, это может стать серьезным ударом.</p><p>— Да, конечно, — соглашается Кастиэль.</p><p>Чарли, почти скрывшаяся в студийной палатке, обвиняюще тычет в них пальцем.</p><p>— Тишина!</p><p>— Я молчу! — шипит в ответ Кевин. Он ждет, когда Дин с Чарли скроются за пологом, и поворачивается к Кастиэлю. — Я серьезно, Ваша Светлость.</p><p>— Я услышал вас, мистер Тран, — добродушно отвечает Кастиэль.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Этот ночной эфир напряженнее, чем обычно. Оно и понятно.<p>Понятно, если бы Кастиэль расстроился по поводу грядущих событий, но нет. Когда передача заканчивается, Дин сообщает ему, что планирует вернуться на фронт, и Кастиэль просто говорит: «Да, логично».</p><p>В принципе, Кастиэль уже осознал важность прямого участия Дина. Он и так слишком долго был вдали от дома, и если Дин и правда сделал это из-за него, то... ладно. Кастиэль может быть в восторге, занимая столь высокое место в приоритетах Дина, но этот трепет тянет за собой чувство вины за то, что он отвлекает Дина от важных дел.</p><p>Кроме того, у Кастиэля было два отличных дня среди длинной череды славных дней — которые сами по себе следовали за некоторыми менее славными, и два дня — это больше, чем он надеялся, когда уезжал из Рексфорда. Иногда Кастиэль бывает очень жадным, но не сегодня.</p><p>— Я хочу, чтобы ты оставался на связи, — твердо говорит Дин. — Серьезно.</p><p>Кастиэль кивает.</p><p>— Конечно.</p><p>— Не говори мне «конечно». Как ты собираешься это сделать?</p><p>— Есть радиовышка, — рассудительно говорит Кастиэль.</p><p>— Хорошо. А еще?</p><p>Кастиэль задумывается.</p><p>— Я попрошу Анну поговорить с Бобби о том, как при необходимости можно будет отдельно поддерживать контакт с вашей группой.</p><p>Дин насмешливо поджимает губы. Конечно, он просто дразнится, но это вовсе не отменяет его подлинного беспокойства. В разлуке все может случиться, хотя они не собираются зацикливаться на этом — они уже прошли и благополучно выбрались из десятков неприятностей.</p><p>Пара поцелуев, пока Кастиэль помогает Дину собирать вещи, помогают им продержаться. Главный двор поместья гудит от бурной деятельности, но Дин и Кастиэль неизменно находят минутку для себя: Дин обнимает его, а Кастиэль теребит пуговицы куртки Дина. Он едет не один, и Кастиэлю хочется верить, что они как следует позаботятся друг о друге.</p><p>— Я что-то еще упускаю? — спрашивает Кастиэль. — Разумеется, я каждый вечер буду слушать твою передачу.</p><p>— Кас, ты должен пообещать, что будешь беречь себя.</p><p>— Я думал, это само собой разумеющееся.</p><p>— Нет, я имею в виду... — Дин вздыхает. — У меня и в самом деле отлегло бы от сердца, услышь я, как ты говоришь, что останешься здесь и никуда не вляпаешься.</p><p>Кастиэль начинает смеяться, но останавливается, когда выражение лица Дина дает понять, что он совершенно серьезен.</p><p>— А что я сделаю? Боишься, что последую за тобой?</p><p>— Ты же этого не сделаешь, правда?</p><p>— Это ни к чему не приведет, — рассудительно говорит Кастиэль. Когда Дин виновато отводит глаза, он продолжает: — Ты счел бы это символом любви?</p><p>— Нет-нет, — Дин крепче обнимает Кастиэля, притягивая его так близко, что их колени слегка соприкасаются. — Клянусь, это не обратная психология.</p><p>— Ты бы именно так и поступил, — задумчиво произносит Кастиэль.</p><p>— Но ты не я, — усмехается Дин. — Потому я и без ума от тебя.</p><p>Кастиэль абсолютно уверен, что это не шутка. Теперь он немного лучше понимает то, что Дин считает романтичным — например, если бы Кастиэль бросил вызов ожиданиям ради того, чтобы остаться рядом с ним. Однако, ему кажется, что Дин тоже понимает его немного лучше. Кастиэль может выдержать разлуку. Хотя и с трудом.</p><p>— Ты сделаешь все возможное, чтобы вернуться ко мне, — говорит Кастиэль. — Постараешься изо всех сил.</p><p>— Конечно, — говорит Дин.</p><p>Кастиэль поднимает руки к лицу Дина, касаясь кончиками пальцев его шероховатой щетины. Хочется видеть каждую деталь лица Дина и наслаждаться тем, что Дин делает то же самое. Кастиэль чувствует себя заезженной пластинкой, хотя что еще добавить, кроме уже сказанного? Дин очень дорог ему.</p><p>— На тебя давит то, что я сделал с... — Кастиэль смотрит вниз и мягко кладет свою руку на татуированную руку Дина. — Это был мой выбор.</p><p>— Я в курсе, что это было не только для меня, — говорит Дин. — Но сейчас ты взвинчен из-за произошедшего.</p><p>— Все не так уж плохо, — застенчиво улыбается Кастиэль. — Уже нет.</p><p>Дин целует его. Кастиэль крепче сжимает руку Дина и целует его в ответ, сначала нежно, а потом страстно. Он понимает, что теперь он — опора Дина, к которой он будет стремится вернуться. У Кастиэля ограниченный опыт в таких делах, но он с радостью примет вызов.</p><p>Они прерывают поцелуй только для вдоха. Дин не отстраняется, его теплое дыхание касается кожи Кастиэля, а ресницы — его лба.</p><p>— Я скоро вернусь, ладно? — говорит Дин.</p><p>— Не торопись.</p><p>Дин раздраженно фыркает.</p><p>— Кас, ты серьезно?</p><p>— Тогда поторопись, — Кастиэль, пользуясь их близостью, крепко обхватывает торс Дина руками и прижимается лицом к его шее.</p><p>«Объятие», — запоздало осознает он. Это точно объятие.</p><p>Хотя Дину нравится.</p><p>— Мне нравится, когда ты такой нежный, — бормочет он.</p><p>— Думаю, я всегда был таким, — Кастиэль смутно осознает, что сейчас он откровеннее, чем обычно, но ему плевать. — Просто не было случая.</p><p>Руки Дина такие теплые на теле Кастиэля, он крепче сжимает его в ответ.</p><p>Наконец они неохотно отпускают друг друга. Ладони Кастиэля задерживаются на руках Дина, прикосновение напоминает ему о изувеченной татуировке под рукавами.</p><p>— Жаль, что у нас не было возможности обновить их, — задумчиво говорит Дин. — Было бы неплохо иметь что-то, что... ну ты понимаешь. Напоминание о тебе.</p><p>— Позже, — говорит Кастиэль. — Обновление татуировок весьма дорого.</p><p>— Да, я знаю.</p><p>— <i>Знаешь</i>? — Кастиэль удивленно улыбается. — Ты интересовался модифицированием привязок?</p><p>— Ну да, — беззастенчиво отвечает Дин. — В один прекрасный день на тебя снизойдет вдохновение и ты восстановишь эту связь, и мы сможем через них слать друг другу сообщения. Разве это не сводит тебя с ума? Да, я знаю, я тяну время. Береги себя, ладно?</p><p>— Ты тоже.</p><p>Кастиэль выпускает Дина из своих объятий, и тот присоединяется к своим спутникам. Однако он не сожалеет. Он согласен и готов терпеть.</p><p>Кастиэль смутно осознает окружающих: отрывистые и энергичные разговоры Бобби, Чарли и остальных, но взгляд Кастиэля сосредоточен только на Дине. Он снова в деле и постепенно теряется в движущейся толпой Охотников.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Оставаться в комнате Бенни без Дина неправильно, поэтому после долгой ночи, проведенной с Кевином — и горсткой местных энтузиастов — в библиотеке поместья, Кастиэль собирает свои вещи, намереваясь переночевать в центре для беженцев. Но это вызывает переполох: некоторые из жителей центра потрясены и оскорблены тем, что у принца — Кастиэль больше не пытается объяснить, что он больше не принц — нет в поместье своих личных покоев.<p>На помощь Кастиэлю приходит Анна и обещает все уладить:</p><p>— Не волнуйтесь, Бобби Сингеру немедленно сообщат об этом промахе.</p><p>Затем она быстро выводит Кастиэля из центра. Он ждет, пока они отойдут, и только тогда говорит:</p><p>— Я не хочу, чтобы Бобби...</p><p>— Знаю, — прерывает его Анна. — Я не хотела говорить об этом раньше, но кое-кто действительно недоволен таким обращением с тобой.</p><p>Кастиэль хмурится.</p><p>— Дин тут не при чем.</p><p>— Нет, я и не говорю... Ладно, хорошо, и это тоже, но не совсем. — Анна не выпускает руки Кастиэля и куда-то его ведет. Кастиэль не совсем понимает, куда они идут через тускло освещенные дворы поместья, но Анна, кажется, весьма целеустремленно шагает в определенном направлении. — Речь о протоколе, положенном принцу.</p><p>— Но я не принц. Я изгнан.</p><p>— Юридически — да.</p><p>— В отличие от?</p><p>— <i>Веления сердца</i>, — Кастиэль смеется, и Анна прищелкивает языком. — Знаю, ты любишь говорить, что жители континента слишком романтичны, но и островитяне тоже в своем роде. Ты же знаешь, как это бывает, — люди придают слишком большое значение «естественному порядку» вещей. Король — правит, дворяне — управляют, люди — слушаются. Принц — часть этого порядка, и для некоторых... крайне важно соблюдать порядок.</p><p>— В этом нет ничего нового, — признает Кастиэль, — но, откровенно говоря, сейчас воспринимать это очень странно — после Майкла, после... всего. Прошу, скажи, что они не винят Дина в моем нынешнем положении.</p><p>Анна тихо смеется.</p><p>— Как раз наоборот. Некоторые весьма довольны тем, что Дин воздает тебе должное.</p><p>— Но он не... Не обращается со мной плохо из-за моего статуса.</p><p>— Это знаем мы, а они — воспринимают неправильно, — со знанием дела говорит Анна. — Во всяком случае, половина из них убеждена, что он единственный, кто защищает тебя здесь. И как только он ушел, тебе пришлось спать в центре.</p><p>— Какой ужас, — серьезно говорит Кастиэль. — Нельзя так плохо думать о местных. Или о Бобби Сингере.</p><p>— Я все улажу. А пока, во имя мира, поспишь в моей машине.</p><p>— А, — теперь понятно, почему Анна вывела его на парковку. — Хорошая идея, спасибо.</p><p>Затем Анна устраивает брату на заднем сиденье гнездо из запасных одеял. Кастиэль с радостью позволяет ей завернуть себя в кокон, потому что холодно, а Дина, чтобы прижаться к нему, рядом нет, поэтому он согласен на любой суррогат.</p><p>— Ты довольна? — вдруг спрашивает Кастиэль, как только Анна убедилась, что на нем достаточно толстые носки. — Своей жизнью?</p><p>Вопрос ее удивляет, но затем она почти застенчиво опускает голову.</p><p>— Странные вопросы ты сейчас задаешь.</p><p>— И все же?</p><p>Любой другой неправильно бы понял вопрос Кастиэля или попросил разъяснений, но спустя столько дней вместе Кастиэль обнаружил, что между ним с сестрой многое осталось неизменным. Способность Анны понять и как можно добрее истолковать его периодическую неуклюжесть — одна из них.</p><p>— Иногда больше, чем могу вынести, — признается Анна.</p><p>— Тебе приходится терпеть радость жизни?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Ясно, — кивает Кастиэль, с облегчением обнаружив еще одну общую черту. — У нас не очень хорошо получается воспринимать счастье.</p><p>— Думаю, дело в практике, — говорит Анна, усмехаясь. — Можно выработать новые привычки взамен старых.</p><p>Кастиэль хорошенько обдумывает этот совет.</p><p>— Да, теперь я лучше понимаю, как это воплотить.</p><p>Анна целует его в лоб, прежде чем выйти из машины. Она все еще должна оставаться в центре для беженцев — там у нее свои обязательства и новые контакты, и Кастиэль все понимает. Не он один спит в машине, поэтому Кастиэль сворачивается калачиком на сиденье и не спеша засыпает, перебирая свои новые воспоминания о Дине и молясь о безопасности своего мужа и его друзей.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>На следующий день Кастиэль наконец посылает Эллен сообщение. Без Дина радиобашня опустела, импровизированная студия и половина радиоприемников исчезли, но оставшиеся определенно работают.<p>Бобби Сингер кажется вечно недовольным, и его трудно понять, но, кажется, ему по душе горячий энтузиазм Кастиэля по поводу отправки сообщения. Он хочет кратко, но ясно обозначить свою позицию — видит бог, слишком многое сейчас неясно, — будучи открытым для предложений Бобби, Кевина и Анны насчет формулировки этого сообщения.</p><p>Финальный вариант вежлив и точен. Он описывает искреннее замешательство Кастиэля по поводу двуличия Майкла, о котором он не подозревал, и готовность помочь, если Эллен сдерживают какие-то проблемы. Кастиэль не специалист по процессу передачи, а вот Анна разбирается в технологии шифрования и ретрансляции, поэтому Кастиэлю остается только бездействовать и довольствоваться сказанным.</p><p>— Мадам Эллен Харвелл, — говорит Анна. — По вашему, она точно держит ситуацию под контролем?</p><p>— Если бы я знал, — отвечает Бобби. — Она — боец, но имеет ли это значение в наше время?</p><p>Анна задумчиво потирает подбородок.</p><p>— Судя по слухам... и вашим словам... мне кажется, она еще несколько месяцев назад утратила контроль над Советом и теперь там на птичьих правах.</p><p>Кевин откашливается.</p><p>— Спикер не контролирует Совет. Просто орбита, вокруг которой он вращается.</p><p>— «Просто», — весело вторит Кастиэль. — А почему вы не помогаете ей выйти на орбиту?</p><p>— Кто-то должен поделиться суперсекретными ключами при связи Эллен с главным средоточием охотников, — криво усмехается Кевин. — И держать их в курсе с ключами, проходящими через... Думаю, вы уловили суть.</p><p>— Очаровательно, — говорит Анна. — Итак, вы обходите основные пункты и даете им финальные ключи для кодирования и декодирования. Как в последнем сообщении Рэйчел?</p><p>При упоминании о послании Рэйчел Кастиэля переполняет раздражение. О, он рад, что вообще получил ответ, но Рэйчел — и по доверенности Наоми — по-прежнему осторожничают и не поделились ничем, что могло бы успокоить Кастиэля. Что они делают? Какие меры предосторожности предпринимают? Послание Рэйчел было чрезвычайно кратким — она даже не стала ругать Кастиэля за исчезновение и долгое отсутствие. Ему не хватает этого.</p><p>— Из Стэнфорда по-прежнему нет вестей, — говорит Кастиэль.</p><p>— За последние десять минут с тех пор, как вы спрашивали, нет, — отвечает Кевин, хотя, кажется, его это забавляет. — Кроме того, даже если мы что-нибудь и получим, это будет весьма сомнительно. Он наверняка только приехал... сколько там, два часа прошло? Потом еще отметиться, плюс ловушки...</p><p>— Я понимаю логистику, — говорит Кастиэль. — Просто... волнуюсь.</p><p>Анна наклоняется к нему, обхватывает рукой голову Кастиэля и, успокаивая, целует его в висок.</p><p>— Я абсолютно уверен, что вы первым узнаете о каких-нибудь важных новостях.</p><p>— Правда?</p><p>— Конечно, — Кевин бросает взгляд на Бобби — тот хмыкает и кивает. Кастиэль расценивает это как неохотное подтверждение. — Супружеские права... и все такое.</p><p>— Дело не в супружеских правах, малыш, — поправляет его Бобби.</p><p>— Боже, я знаю, — говорит Кевин. — Кас, я не хотел проявить неуважение.</p><p>Кастиэль ласково смотрит на Кевина.</p><p>— Уверен, с Дином тебе было гораздо труднее.</p><p>Бобби фыркает, Кевин беспомощно смеется, а несколько человек поблизости, ставшие невольными свидетелями этого разговора, смотрят на них с пониманием. Зато Анна, кажется слегка встревожена поворотом, который приняла эта шутка, но она просто переживает за Кастиэля.</p><p>И это излишне. Уж точно не в этой ситуации.</p><p>Так уж вышло, что из-за отсутствия Дина Кастиэль не отвлекается и лучше замечает реакцию на него людей. Это совсем не похоже на звездный статус в Илчестере или открытое разглядывание в дни перед свадьбой. Его по-прежнему узнают — кто-то смотрит с любопытством, кто-то — смущенно, — но эти взгляды кратки и совершенно лишены враждебности. Некоторые даже вежливо кивают ему, хотя Кастиэль понятия не имеет, кто они такие. Разве что различает некоторых по одежде.</p><p>Кастиэль не так незаметен, как в Рексфорде, но альтернатива более-менее достойная. Потому ли, что он часть фоновой суеты поместья, где у большинства свои неотложные дела, или из-за его связи с Дином — «своим человеком» в этом месте. Очевидно, Дина знают и уважают, и где-то в какой-то момент после последней близкой встречи Кастиэля с его товарищами Дин взял и переработал — нет, усовершенствовал — образ Кастиэля.</p><p>В последние дни Кастиэль видел, как Дин откровенно демонстрировал свои эмоции. Такое не происходит спонтанно или в одночасье. Дин с таким жаром говорит о своей семье, и Кастиэль думает — надеется и жаждет, — чтобы Дин так же рассказывал о нем своим друзьям.</p><p>И теперь, когда Кастиэль фактически здесь, эти люди могут увидеть его как такового. Они видят его отношения с Дином, хотя, бог свидетель, они не слишком откровенничали. Кастиэль краснеет, вспоминая, как они целовались то тут, то там, но с этим ничего не поделать. Разлученные супруги могут быть очень нежными при воссоединении. Это тоже происходит регулярно, учитывая текущую ситуацию.</p><p>Итак, окружающие могли... что-то заметить. Кастиэль далеко не эксгибиционист, но он не против, потому что в его чувствах к Дину нет ничего постыдного. На самом деле, он с гордостью показывает миру, как сильно Дин любим.</p><p>Пусть смотрят. Пусть все видят, ведь на этот раз — это чистая правда.</p><p>В этом заключена сила. Чувства, может, и не осязаемы, но они прочнее эфемерных и неопределенных фрагментов прошлого Кастиэля. Это как железо и серебро.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Кастиэль носит эти убеждения с собой до конца дня, начиная от кратких новостей из Стэнфорда, что сообщают об отсутствии существенного прогресса — и ни весточки от Дина, который, по понятным причинам, занят, — до его с Анной возвращения в центр беженцев. Не только местные реагируют на Кастиэля по-разному, но и его соотечественники.<p>Кажется, в центре сегодня больше людей. Ханна объясняет, что это нормально — количество увеличивается и уменьшаются согласно перемещениям по стране. И все же Кастиэль отчасти винит свое присутствие: по городу могли поползти слухи и привести за собой новые лица. Это объясняет шквал вежливых, но настойчивых вопросов от разных людей, желающих подтвердить, что Кастиэль здесь, с ним все в порядке и это не розыгрыш.</p><p>Кастиэль просто пришел выпить и, возможно, поболтать с новыми друзьями Анны, но ненавязчивые маневры любопытствующих привели к тому, что Кастиэлю предоставили почетное место в комнате, то есть самое удобное кресло, с Анной и Ханной, сидящими по обе стороны от него. В комнате всего пара стульев, но это не мешает людям сгрудиться вокруг него, уважительно и внимательно относясь к его личному пространству.</p><p>— Возможно, вы решите, что я не тот, за кого себя выдаю, — говорит Кастиэль мальчику, который осторожно задал этот вопрос. — Это не важно в общей схеме вещей, поскольку я перестал быть значимым в тот момент, когда сошел с корабля Майкла.</p><p>— Я не имею в виду никакого неуважения, — говорит мальчик. — Просто... Возможно, вы выше, чем я ожидал?</p><p>— Ах да, между мной и Дином есть небольшая разница в росте, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Это несколько искажает перспективу на фотографиях.</p><p>— Он здесь? — интересуется женщина. — Не могли бы мы... встретиться с ним?</p><p>В группе вокруг Кастиэля раздается общий шепот согласия.</p><p>Это новая просьба. Даже Ханна откровенно поражена, и Кастиэль догадывается, что, хотя Дин сам по себе знаменитость, его северная родня раньше не интересовались им. Кастиэль — связующее звено между ними и Дином, и — возможно, он понимает это с самого начала — связующее звено между ними и местными.</p><p>— Сейчас его нет. Может, позже, когда он вернется.</p><p>По большей части эта новость принимается спокойно, но Кастиэль замечает пару недовольных лиц. Он встречается взглядом с одним из них, склонив голову набок.</p><p>Молодая женщина сначала опускает взгляд, смущенная тем, что ее поймали, но когда подруга толкает ее в бок, говорит:</p><p>— Просто странно слышать это, Ваша Светлость. Учитывая, что вы только воссоединились.</p><p>— Бывают моменты, когда надо быть эгоистом, — отвечает Кастиэль, — а бывает наоборот. Я бы по возможности отправился с мужем, но это было бы безрассудно.</p><p>— Как так, Ваша Светлость? — спрашивает Дэниел, который после вчерашней встречи осмелел и стал любопытнее.</p><p>— Мне во многих местах... не очень-то рады, — говорит Кастиэль, обменявшись быстрым взглядом с Анной. — Мой статус неясен, и я предпочел бы оставить все как есть, на случай, если полученное мной разъяснение окажется не таким, как мне нужно.</p><p>— Хотите сказать, что предпочитаете остаться с людьми своего мужа, — говорит Дэниел.</p><p>— Да, приемлемый вариант.</p><p>— Но без него у вас нет союзников, — продолжает он.</p><p>Это утверждение не должно быть насмешкой, но Кастиэль все равно чувствует его остроту.</p><p>— У меня есть Анна и Ханна.</p><p>— Но защита...</p><p>— Мне ясна ее ценность, — резко говорит Кастиэль. — Но столько людей сделали за меня выбор во имя защиты, поэтому, возможно, я сам определю свои потребности, благодарю вас. Вы — мои соотечественники, но я не понимаю, как вы можете быть моими союзниками больше, чем местные жители Республики. Вы знаете меня не больше, чем они.</p><p>Дэниэл покраснел.</p><p>— Я не хотел проявить неуважение, Ваша Светлость.</p><p>— Знаю, и в этом проблема, — вздыхает Кастиэль. — Вы считаете, что раз Дин мой муж, значит, он априори ваш человек. Но тут и наоборот. Я в такой же степени принадлежу им по браку.</p><p>Кто-то едва слышно что-то бормочет. Кастиэль смотрит на Ханну.</p><p>— Думаю, она сказала, что вас здесь не уважают, — тихо подсказала Ханна.</p><p>— Ну, — громко говорит Кастиэль, — никто из вас не платит Дину налоги, так что я не вижу разницы.</p><p>В первом ряду сидит женщина, которая наклоняется вперед и похлопывает Кастиэля по руке. Тот слишком удивлен внезапным контактом, чтобы отреагировать, но ловит ее нежное:</p><p>— Не обращай на них внимания, дорогой. Иногда мы забываем, что под всей этой пышностью и церемонией вы с мужем все еще молодожены, со всеми вытекающими отсюда последствиями.</p><p>Кастиэль слегка отшатывается, смущенный, но довольный ее теплым вниманием.</p><p>— Я, гм. Я не говорю, что вы не можете критиковать моего мужа, его людей или их политику. Просто... Это уже личное, вот и все.</p><p>— Конечно, — говорит она. — Ты просто пытаешься вписаться в семью своего мужа.</p><p>— Да, именно так. Я... — Кастиэль замолкает, внезапно осознав, что на него смотрят так, как не смотрели еще несколько секунд назад. — Возможно, сейчас не лучшее время думать об этом, учитывая, сколько еще всего витает вокруг, но большую часть своей жизни я ясно понимал только то, чего не хочу. Теперь есть некоторые вещи, которые я... действительно хочу. Для меня это в новинку.</p><p>Говоря все это вслух, Кастиэль понимает — это правда. И знает, что при первой же возможности должен рассказать все Дину.</p><p>Характерный жужжащий щелчок настораживает Кастиэля. Он поднимает взгляд и видит, как молодой человек опускает «Полароид». Это не сильно отличается от вчерашней Чарли, вплоть до застенчивой улыбки, но сейчас у Кастиэля кровь стынет в жилах.</p><p>— Ханна, — шепчет Кастиэль.</p><p>— Да, — отзывается та, вставая. — Сэр, простите, что происходит?</p><p>Молодой человек быстро моргает, явно взволнованный.</p><p>— Э-э, я даже не был уверен, что он сработает, но подумал, что это же исторический момент, и моя мама без доказательств в жизни бы не поверила, что я здесь...</p><p>Кастиэль резко встает. Некоторые из ближайших к нему людей вздрагивают, а другие поворачиваются и пялятся на молодого человека.</p><p>— Прошу прощения, — говорит Кастиэль.</p><p>Дальнейшее, как в тумане: он видит только руку Анны, которая ведет его к двери, и нарастающее недовольство в комнате. Люди расступаются перед ними, но Кастиэль не перестает чувствовать себя в ловушке. Наконец, они проходят через дверной проем и оказываются во дворе.</p><p>— Ханна справится, — тихо говорит Анна.</p><p>— Насколько быстро распространяются слухи? — спрашивает Кастиэль. — Мы вообще знаем, хотят ли Майкл или Люцифер найти меня? А вдруг я зря боюсь? Почему я вообще боюсь?</p><p>— Потому, что тебе есть что терять, — напоминает ему Анна.</p><p>Кастиэль шипит сквозь зубы.</p><p>— Я приехал сюда, значит, согласился на риск. И хочу помочь.</p><p>— Есть разные способы, — говорит Анна. — Не обязательно так.</p><p>— И все же, пока я могу только так. Стоит мне переступить порог этой комнаты, и вот что происходит. Я не могу просто сидеть и общаться с людьми. Получается... встреча с придворными.</p><p>Анна слабо фыркает.</p><p>— Это как посмотреть.</p><p>— Так оно и есть. Они заслуживают прямых ответов, и я счастлив дать им их, но это слишком близко.</p><p>Анна пристально смотрит на него.</p><p>— Как ты относишься к возвращению в Рексфорд?</p><p>— Ты ведь хочешь остаться здесь, да?</p><p>— Кастиэль. Я и там могу приносить пользу.</p><p>Он уже думал об этом, особенно прошлой ночью, маясь от боли в спине после ночевки в машине Анны. Но последние несколько часов откровенно показали, что Кастиэлю здесь не место. Да, Бобби, скорее всего нашел бы ему применение, но Кастиэлю неловко требовать себе комнату, как супругу Дина, когда самого Дина здесь нет. Единственное место, где Кастиэль чувствовал бы себя комфортно — в центре со своими людьми, но, очевидно, это невозможно.</p><p>Кроме того, теперь все по-другому. Кастиэль и Анна связаны с более крупными событиями в Королевстве. У них есть доступ к информации, и они, при необходимости, могут вернуться.</p><p>— Ты не против? — спрашивает Кастиэль.</p><p>— Нет, — отвечает Анна. — Это, в принципе, был запасной план. Кроме того, я жалею, что не захватила побольше одежды.</p><p>Кастиэль смеется.</p><p>— Да, я хотел бы вернуться.</p><p>Решение принято, и он не хочет откладывать. Нельзя застрять в дороге, во время вечерней передачи Дина, хотя до нее еще несколько часов.</p><p>Бобби не сильно радуется, что не удивительно. Кастиэль находит его в радиобашне и пытается вернуть ключ от поместья, но Бобби нарушает церемониал — обзывает его идиотом и требует объяснений.</p><p>— Нехорошо находиться тут без Дина, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Он знает, где меня найти, так что все будет в порядке.</p><p>— Дело не в том, в порядке или нет, — говорит Бобби. — Ты там один.</p><p>— Нет, со мной сестра.</p><p>— Глядите, какой умник.</p><p>Кастиэль поднимает брови.</p><p>— Вы хотите <i>удержать меня</i>, мастер Сингер?</p><p>Бобби открывает рот, но тут же захлопывает. Это удар ниже пояса, но, честно говоря, Кастиэль чувствует, что имеет на это право. Бобби ворчит, ругается, а затем неохотно раскрывает ладонь, и Кастиэль бросает в нее ключ.</p><p>— Спасибо, — говорит Кастиэль.</p><p>— Дин будет очень зол.</p><p>— Возможно, но я справлюсь. — Кастиэль собирается уходить, но Бобби недовольно качает головой. Ему плевать на благополучие Кастиэля, он его почти не знает, а вот о Дине он очень переживает. Кастиэль сочувствует ему, поэтому мягко добавляет: — Ты не можешь нянчиться со мной. Я всего лишь один человек, а у тебя целый мир обязанностей, и не только по отношению к поместью. Безопасность — вещь относительная. Я вполне могу подвергать себя большему риску тут, где столько людей.</p><p>— Именно это я и сказал, когда ему взбрело в голову кричать о тебе на весь мир, — говорит Бобби. — Но когда этот мальчик что-то задумывает, мало что может остановить его.</p><p>— Одна из многих черт, которые я люблю в нем.</p><p>Бобби смотрит на него.</p><p>— Очевидно. Просто... оставь свои контакты Кевину, ладно? Наш мальчик точно захочет настучать тебе при встрече.</p><p>— Я не пропаду без вести, — говорит Кастиэль. — Буду неподалеку от этого поместья, в паре городов отсюда.</p><p>— Да, хорошо, скатертью дорожка. И береги свою задницу.</p><p>— Очень мило с твоей стороны, — говорит Кастиэль. — Спасибо.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Уехать из поместья Тернер — все равно что очнуться ото сна. После пары должных прощаний — с раздраженным Кевином и Ханной, которой удалось изъять фотографии, — Кастиэль наблюдает в окне машины, как поместье скрывается из вида. На этот раз его не гложет тревога, как тогда в Илчестере. Связи оборваны, но не изношены и не повреждены.<p>Пока они едут по главным дорогам, выезжая из города и минуя несколько контрольно-пропускных пунктов, Анна болтает без умолку. Она рассказывает о людях, с которыми познакомилась: например, о женщине, которая похлопала Кастиэля по руке, по имени Гейл, и о засыпавшей его вопросами паре Даниэля и Адина. Их истории завораживают, и Анна живо делится ими с Кастиэлем.</p><p>Они быстро оказываются на извилистых горных дорогах, и Кастиэль все больше ощущает ностальгию. Не столько возвращение домой, ведь домик Анны — не его дом, сколько воссоединение с мирным, уединенным пространством, которое Кастиэль за все это время создал для себя на собственных условиях. И на этот раз это действительно мирно, поскольку в сердце Кастиэля живет уверенность Дина.</p><p>Ужасно думать об этом сейчас, когда столько людей втянуто в эту неразбериху с Майклом и Люцифером, но мысль остается.</p><p>Наконец Анна ставит машину на стоянку рядом с домом. Она заглушает двигатель, выдыхает и говорит:</p><p>— Мы вернулись.</p><p>Вернулись в домик Анны, с его неровной крышей, уютной кухней и подпольным радио. Все выглядит как прежде, но Кастиэль уже смотрит новыми глазами, снова и снова оценивая, сколько усилий вложила Анна в создание своей новой жизни. Затем Кастиэль задается вопросом, что бы подумал Дин об этом месте. Вероятно, дом бы понравится ему своей простотой, функциональностью и теплотой.</p><p>— Тихо, — говорит Кастиэль. Он выходит из машины вслед за Анной и берет свои вещи, но пока ему не хочется заходить внутрь. — Пожалуй, пойду прогуляюсь.</p><p>— Куда?</p><p>— На работу. Схожу, поздороваюсь.</p><p>— Не забудь очки и кепку.</p><p>— Да, спасибо.</p><p>За прошедшие дни мало что изменилось в горном городке, хотя Кастиэль старательно пытается определить перемены за время его отсутствия на работе. Деревья стоят, как и прежде, каменистые тропинки на месте, как и редкие здания.</p><p>«Автозаправка и сопутствующие товары» — не слишком привлекательное здание, но Кастиэля захлестывает нежность. И это чувство лишь усиливается, когда он видит Нору за прилавком и Лайлу, выносящую мусор.</p><p>Глаза Норы загораются при виде Кастиэля, и ему плевать, насколько жалко то, что он может сосчитать на пальцах людей, которые так реагируют на него. Нора всегда была беспричинно добра к нему, особенно тогда, когда неделями терпела его угрюмое и молчаливое настроение.</p><p>— Стив, ты вернулся! — восклицает она. — Надеюсь, все прошло хорошо?</p><p>— Лучше, чем я надеялся. — Кастиэль оглядывает магазин. — У вас безлюдье?</p><p>— Уже нет, — с улыбкой замечает Нора. — Ты только что пропустил толпу школьников. Какие-то ребята спрашивали о тебе.</p><p>— О... Даже не знаю, хорошо это или плохо.</p><p>— По правде говоря, я тоже.</p><p>— Нора, — Кастиэль знает, что она занята — у нее же она смена сейчас, — но внезапно кажется важным произнести это прямо сейчас. — Я многим тебе обязан.</p><p>Нора отмахивается.</p><p>— Я все время твердила тебе о выходных.</p><p>— Нет, я не о том... — Кастиэль смущенно снимает очки. — Я лгал тебе. Меня зовут не Стив. Я — Кастиэль.</p><p>Нора провела достаточно лет в розничной торговле, чтобы ее застывшая улыбка оставалась вежливой. В повисшей паузе у Кастиэля перехватывает дыхание, он понимает, почему делает это. Он сбрил бороду, потому что хотел, чтобы Дин узнал его, но это был только первый шаг. Потом он хотел, чтобы его увидели северяне и друзья Дина. А теперь он желает, чтобы Нора, его подруга, тоже узнала его.</p><p>— А я-то думала, — наконец произносит Нора, — что вы просто похожи. Но без бороды это и вправду очевидно. Ты своей породистой челюстью можешь резать помидоры.</p><p>— Хм. Спасибо.</p><p>Нора тепло улыбается ему, и Кастиэль отвечает ей тем же, с облегчением и благодарностью.</p><p>— Итак, твой муж — Дин Винчестер?</p><p>— Да, и он в порядке. Мы прояснили ситуацию, это было просто недоразумение.</p><p>— О, как здорово. — Нора тянется, берет Кастиэля за руку и нежно сжимает. — Это очень хорошая новость, Стив. То есть Кастиэль.</p><p>— Спасибо, — отвечает он немного напряженно. — Если бы ты меня не подтолкнула, возможно, я бы так ничего и не предпринял. Так что считай мое счастье своей заслугой.</p><p>У Норы блестят глаза. Глубина ее сопереживания вновь вернула Кастиэля к тому моменту, когда Дин подошел к нему и неожиданно поцеловал, скрепив долгие недели неопределенности. У Кастиэля не так уж много опыта в этом деле, но ему кажется, что будет не лишним обойти прилавок и слегка раскинуть руки, чтобы Нора могла обнять его. Ему немного неловко, но Нора компенсирует все.</p><p>— Он с тобой? — спрашивает она, когда они обнялись.</p><p>— Нет, у него много дел, он занят, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Но теперь нас связывает обещание, а это больше, чем было раньше.</p><p>Нора делает паузу, словно раздумывая, стоит ли что-то говорить, а потом качает головой.</p><p>— Он такой же красивый, как показывали по телевизору?</p><p>— Нет, красивее, — говорит Кастиэль. — Гораздо красивее.</p><p>— Да ты издеваешься.</p><p>— Это правда. Телевидение и газеты не отдают должное ни его внешности, ни внутреннему миру.</p><p>Нора смеется.</p><p>— Что ж, вероятно, от этого в реальной жизни взгляд «миллион ватт» еще тревожнее.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Взгляд «миллион ватт»... Это сленг, что-то вроде дразнящего прозвища ваших взглядов друг на друга на фотографиях. Странно, что ты не слышал его, оно же мелькало во всех журналах во время расцвета вашей истории, — Нора немного отступает, опасаясь его реакции. — Я же не слишком далеко зашла?</p><p>— Все в порядке, теперь я могу найти в этом свою прелесть. Но я не знал, что у моей склонности пялиться будет отдельное прозвище.</p><p>— И склонности твоего мужа пялиться в ответ.</p><p>— Нет, Дин не... — Кастиэль умолкает. — Правда?</p><p>Каким-то образом это приводит к тому, что она зовет Лайлу присмотреть за магазином, а сама ведет Кастиэля в каморку. У Норы не очень много старых журналов, которые не распродались, поскольку она пустила их на настил деревянных полок и доску объявлений в своем маленьком кабинете. Нора точно знает, что хочет показать Кастиэлю, и ведет его прямо к этому.</p><p>— Вот, — говорит она. — Вот что значит это прозвище.</p><p>Кастиэль смотрит на фотографию, приклеенную к нижнему левому краю ее доски, на маленькие дырочки от места, где она воткнула булавки. Кастиэль едва не смеется, ведь это то же фото, которое он нашел в комнате Дина. Он мог бы рассмеяться, но не смеется, потому что эта фотография целая. Дин рядом с Кастиэлем, их локти соприкасаются, и хотя холодное выражение лица Кастиэля очень знакомо, но у Дина — нет.</p><p>Он пристально смотрит на Кастиэля. Очевидно. Но этот <i>взгляд</i>.</p><p>Кастиэль целовал Дина и занимался с ним сексом, но, глядя на эту фотографию, ему кажется, будто он вторгается во что-то ужасно личное. Дина порой трудно прочитать, но его эмоции всегда на виду, и никогда так, как здесь, на снимке. Кастиэль даже не видел его, а он... он смотрел.</p><p>Хотел бы он точно вспомнить, что тогда сказал. Было ли это в начале интервью или ближе к концу? Из-за каких слов Дин с таким изумлением смотрел на Кастиэля, его глаза сияли любовью, а рот приоткрылся от удивления, словно и не видел он эту сторону лица Кастиэля уже десятки раз?</p><p>Не потому ли Дин порвал свою копию, сохранив только лицо Кастиэля? Понимал ли, <i>что</i> попало на пленку? Но если он смутился, почему сохранил половину с Кастиэлем? Ведь сколько других его фотографий, почему же он сохранил именно этот момент?</p><p>— О, я... э-э... — с некоторой тревогой говорит Нора. — Меня ждет работа, так что, думаю, мне пора возвращаться...</p><p>— Спасибо, — тихо благодарит Кастиэль. — Я не видел ее. Кстати, стоит ли сообщить, что я открыт для вакансии продавца в твоем магазине?</p><p>Нора удивленно смотрит на него.</p><p>— Ну, мне и правда нужна зарплата. — Нора изящно кивает, но прежде чем она успевает выйти из комнаты, Кастиэль добавляет: — Раз уж у меня, по-видимому, особая челюсть?</p><p>— Думаю, решать тебе, — говорит Нора. — Если хочешь эту работу — она твоя. Свободный рынок и все такое.</p><p>— Я действительно ценю это, — искренне говорит Кастиэль. — Ладно, не буду тебя больше задерживать. Я знаю, где выход.</p><p>Нора нежно сжимает руку Кастиэля и уходит. Кастиэль бросает еще один взгляд на фотографию, а затем решает за лучшее вернуться к Анне и найти такую в ее стопке старых журналов. Конечно, если этот снимок настолько распространен, он сможет найти приличный экземпляр.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Вечером все возвращается на круги своя — Кастиэль и Анна садятся возле радио, и из динамиков раздается голос Дина:<p><i>«Придержите коней, мне стольким нужно поделиться с вами»</i>.</p><p>Облегчение от его уверенного голоса вскоре сменяет сосредоточенность — Дин рассказывает о противостоянии в Стэнфорде и смене сторон.</p><p><i>«Сегодня произошла стычка,</i> — говорит он, — <i>и пострадало несколько человек, но сейчас ситуация под контролем, и ходят слухи, что некоторые ветви Совета привлекают на помощь людей из других частей страны. Майкл, похоже, готовится к окончательному противостоянию с братом, где бы и как бы это ни произошло».</i></p><p>Кастиэль отмечает, что Дин не упоминает имен людей, которые перешли на другую сторону. Он надеется, что семейные связи Дина помогают, а не мешают, что бы там ни было.</p><p>
  <i>«Любой, кто может уйти подальше от горячей точки, пожалуйста, уходите. Дело не только в безопасности, но и в ресурсах — продовольствии, воде, припасах и тому подобном. Тут практически остров с лагерями по обе стороны разных углов. Поэтому, все, кто не может двигаться, нуждаются в помощи. Хотелось бы сказать больше, но пока это все, что у меня есть. Спокойной ночи».</i>
</p><p>Передача закончилась, и Анна прерывает молчание:</p><p>— У него настоящий дар говорить так, будто все под контролем.</p><p>— Ты очень проницательна.</p><p>Анна выходит из комнаты, чтобы заняться другими делами, а Кастиэль записывает свою последнюю мысль в блокнот: кажется, Дин считает, что Майкл одержал верх, и что это значит для движения в целом. Когда Люцифер исчезнет с дороги, Майкл сможет переключить свое внимание на другие дела, если не слишком устанет от предвыборной кампании. Гордость точно помешает ему вернуться домой без явной победы, но определение «явная победа» у Майкла могло измениться за эти трудные месяцы.</p><p>Кастиэль аккуратно закладывает страницу вырезкой из журнала, которую он нашел в кладовке Анны, и закрывает блокнот.</p><p>— Эй, — громко окликает его Анна.</p><p>— Да?</p><p>— Тебе звонят.</p><p>— Что? — Кастиэль откладывает книгу. — Это Дин?</p><p>Это действительно Дин, который решил максимально использовать имеющиеся ресурсы и позвонил прямо на телефон Анны. Он сделал это сразу после завершения радиопередачи, значит, планировал заранее. У Кастиэль прижимает телефонную трубку к уху, у него кружится голова.</p><p>— Привет?</p><p>— Ну, привет, — отвечает Дин, бодрый и безошибочно узнаваемый, — я звоню рассказать тебе о моей новой записи. Она называется: «Какого хрена, Эммануил?»</p><p>Кастиэль подавляет смех.</p><p>— Это та часть, где ты злишься на меня?</p><p>— Кепка Дальнобойщика ввел меня в курс дела. Приятель, у тебя там все в порядке?</p><p>— Это мне нужно спросить у тебя, Разнорабочий, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Кто из нас сейчас находится в опасной зоне?</p><p>— Ха, блядь, ха, — Дин не злится, он просто на грани, хотя оно и понятно. — Хочешь кое-что узнать?</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Я правда хочу отсосать у тебя.</p><p>У Кастиэля перехватывает дыхание и он закашливается, ударяясь бедром об угол столика. Он едва не роняет трубку.</p><p>— Это было достаточно важно, чтобы сделать междугородный и, возможно, скомпрометировавший тебя звонок?</p><p>— Черт возьми, да. Мне нужно освежить память, ведь прошло столько времени. Какой он массивный, как изгибается, каков на вкус...</p><p>— Ты же знаешь, что тебе не обязательно вести со мной грязные разговоры, чтобы я постоянно думал о тебе?</p><p>Наступает короткая пауза. Кастиэль едва различает дыхание Дина.</p><p>— Правда? — тихо спрашивает Дин.</p><p>— Я тоже по тебе скучаю.</p><p>— Но я все равно хочу отсосать у тебя.</p><p>— Конечно, дорогой. Я буду хранить его в лучшем виде до вашего воссоединения.</p><p>— Ты — лучший, ты вообще в курсе?</p><p>Кастиэль закрывает глаза и прижимает трубку к уху.</p><p>— Но с тобой все в порядке?</p><p>— Абсолютно. Тут такой бардак, но я в порядке. Мы работаем над этим.</p><p>Они не многое могут обсудить по телефону, но Кастиэль убеждает себя, что и так хорошо.</p><p>— Ты же сообщишь, если что-то произойдет? Или кто-то мне сообщит?</p><p>— Обещаю. Впрочем, ты тоже.</p><p>— Конечно.</p><p>— Ладушки, я тут довел кое-кого до бешенства своим звонком,так что, прости, но мне пора прощаться. Труба зовет, надо надрать пару задниц и все такое прочее.</p><p>— Не волнуйся, — говорит Кастиэль. — Я и так благодарен тебе за звонок. Береги себя и возвращайся ко мне, как обещал.</p><p>— Жди меня, и я вернусь, — с улыбкой в голосе отзывается Дин.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. В оригинале «It takes a village» — цитируется известная африканская пословица «it takes a village to raise a child» (англ.) — чтобы вырастить ребёнка, нужна целая деревня, т.е. искать решения наиболее сложных проблем надо всем миром.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. Отсылка к роману "Энн из Зеленых Крыш", в котором у главной героини были ярко-рыжие волосы</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>